Heart breaks and headaches
by Demonicfaerie
Summary: 5 years after their party split, a terrible incident in Mizuho takes place. Sheena finds herself in Altamira looking for a way to bring in money. Regal gives her job at a new bar on the beach as a bunny girl. Where Zelos shows up as his usual self.ZxS
1. And here he is

**Welcome all ye onlooker's! It's my first attempt at a TOS fic so I really hope you like. **

**Just a little note, this does take place after the game ends but Sheena isn't the successor of Mizuho yet, I know that in the game she's supposed to be, but in order for the plot of the story to fall into place, she isn't the chief. Just to let you all know…now you can read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of symphonia or any of it's characters or the drinks mentioned in this chapter. ;;**

5 years have passed since our little caravan spilt. I have yet to come across any of the old faces I was once so found of. All except Zelos. That persistent pervert seems to be attracted to my anger since the last time we met it seemed as if he couldn't change if even the world depended on it.

I smiled lightly at the thought; it's been 4 years since I've heard from him. As terrible as he is, I've got to admit that there's just something about him. Something I can't place right now.

I shook my head at the thought of the crimson-haired swordsman. I had more important things to do.

Walking up the polished steps of Altamira, I paused to think. I could vaguely remember where everything was. Looking to my right I spotted the hotel and remembered that the beach was just below it. So if I walked a little and went down that elevator there'd be a…boat?

Well I was going to try it anyways. As I walked along the stone pathway I noticed I was getting some odd looks, was there something on my face? Was I doing something wrong?

No couldn't be…I was merely walking, it was then I realized the heat beginning to rise within my body and looked down on what was wearing. Good god it was my clothes! The purple attire I wore covered most of my body and in such heat as little as a tank top and shorts were required.

I grunted in disbelief, when had I ever cared about the opinion of others? I rubbed my forehead and waited patiently for the elevator to descend to ground level. Sure enough there was one of Altamira's employees waiting in what I remembered to be a boat. It was a little more than something so simple, it was powered by electricity, which made me think of Volt. Which in turn drifted to Corrine.

Now was not a time to reflect upon the past. I walked swiftly to the tusk clad man and took a seat on one of the cushioned benches.

"Wear to miss?" The man asked, starting the boat thing.

"The Lezareno company." I answered, it was about time I paid Regal a little visit.

A new change I noticed, was that this once noisy contraption was now so silent that I could actually hear the water bouncing of the sides of the hard metal. The boat thing came to a halt and the driver bowed slightly.

"Have a nice day." He said out of routine.

I nodded and stepped out. Now for my task of the day.

The company had definitely grown over the years, the exterior of the building had been remodeled to look more modern and the interior got a new paint job, making the place seem so professional. The stiff cream carpet now covered the entire floor and potted plants stood at the side of every unblemished dark wood desk.

I was quick to spot the person I needed to talk to most. Smiling I made myself more presentable.

"Regal." I began just to catch his attention.

The blue haired man turned around and the sudden look of familiarity graced his stern face.

"Sheena, nice to see you." He greeted, a bit unsure of what to say.

I noticed the metal cuffs around his wrists, preventing them from moving were removed. As I stared, I was compelled to ask, "What happened to the hand cuffs."

Regal smiled faintly and rubbed his left wrist, "Presea convinced me to take them off. It took quite a while but she made me realize that I can't run a company with my hands bound together."

"I can't even begin to imagine." I brushed back my bangs and sighed, "Say, Regal?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any openings..." his puzzeled look meant I had to explain further, "You know, like a job of some sort."

He thought for a moment before crossing his arms, "I may…I'll have to check it out. Wait just a minute."

I watched in hope as Regal made his way over to a young lady and spoke with her for a while, causing her to type frantically on the little computer in front of her.

Regal returned to me, with a slight look of perplexity, "If it is alright with me asking, why exactly do you need this job?"

I flushed slightly, I was in no mood to dictate the previous occurrences, "It's a long story, I just can't return to Mizuho right now."

Regal nodded in understanding, "That's alright, you just concentrate on what's best for you."

I smiled gratefully, it was great having someone who knows when to say what.

"Mr. Bryant." The same woman he spoke to earlier called, "There is an opening at the Mini Bar for full time only and the hours are from 6-12pm."

"Thank you Elena."

So that's what was open…interesting, I don't remember there ever being a mini bar here.

I decided to ask Regal, "What's the Mini Bar? I don't remember seeing it before."

"It's a new installment down at the beach. It's an open hut-like structure that sells alcoholic drinks at night and soda for the children in the mornings."

"Oh. I see, it sounds pretty good. What do I do?" I was egger to get started. I hardly had enough money to pay for a hotel room, this at least would get me through the night.

"You just sell drinks to the customers. I trust that your math skills are decent." There was a note of humor in his usually straight forward speech.

"Good enough to count change." I grinned and he nodded, a sign that he thought I'd be up to the job.

I looked around to find a clock, 5:15 it read.

Following my gaze Regal added, "You start today, if that is alright."

"That'd be great."

"Take this." Regal handed me some sort of black material that he just received from his secretary.

"What's this?" I questioned looking at the neatly folded clothes.

"This is the uniform for all female employees in Altamira. The design team has remodeled them into something of popular demand." Regal replied and placed a set of cotton bunny ears on top of the uniform.

I stared at the thing in horror…it was practically nothing, almost like something Zelos wishes I'd wear more often. I wanted to scream, bring down the whole place just because of this cursed thing.

An arm on my shoulder prevented me from doing so, "You start in 30 minutes. There'll be someone down at the stall from the morning shift to show you how things work. Be in uniform."

"Sure." I sighed, I'd rather wear this thing they call a uniform and earn my money than sleep on the streets, "Later Regal."

"Goodnight." He bade me goodbye and I walked out the company.

The boat thing was still where it last was, I told the driver I wanted to go back to the main area and reached in a couple of minutes.

Great…stupid me had to be an idiot and now I'm so desperate to run away from Mizuho that I've been reduced to a bunny girl.

When I snapped out of calling myself various names I realized that without knowing it my feet had carried me to the beach. Might as well get this over with. I walked into one of the stalls and changed as quickly as I could.

If I had a mirror I might have fainted. This 'uniform' was terrible.

I had the little black bunny ears on, a black tank top that supported itself with thin straps crisscrossing my back. The top was so small it barely covered the essentials and a tiny black mini skirt with white bows on either side. And not to mention the low-heeled black boots.

I rubbed my head, I was nearly 24. Bunny ears should not be on me. I took of the little thing and walk to what was the 'Mini Bar.'

It looked adorable. Like a giant coconut shell cut in half with a white counter full of glasses across it. Small gold bulbs dangled from the dome ceiling and bottles of drinks occupied the hidden shelves behind the counter.

"Where are you bunny ears?"

I snapped out of my own little world and looked upon the woman who was addressing me.

"Right here." I held them up absentmindedly.

She was in her mid-twenties with bright blonde hair curled up in a bun and an up turned nose. I also noticed she had her bunny ears on.

"Well, missy." she started, "You must be new here. All employee's must wear the proper uniform. So ears on."

Already I hated her. But still I put on the thing in my hands, positioning it firmly on my head.

"Mr. Bryant told me you'd be coming. So, where you from?"

Is this her idea of small talk? I decided to answer, "Mizuho."

Her eyebrows arched like one of those garden gates, "Really? Then did you hear about the fire…heard it was pretty bad."

"It's died down." How could I not? After all, I was right there in the middle of it all.

"That's good." She was now wiping the counter, "We do things a little differently here. To give people the real feel of simplicity you have to count the money by hand and put it in the safe that looks like a fat leaf."

I spotted the leaf from where I was standing; it was fixed into one of the first shelves.

"Got it." I said to let her know I was listening.

"Good, then you know where the drinks are, right under the safe. The ones on the back are for display only. Don't sell to people under nineteen; if they look too young ask for ID. There's a spray and a hand towel in the cabinet for any spills. Do you know what each drink is?"

"Pretty sure I do." I remember when I had just turned 20, Orochi bored me to death with the history of wines and strange beers. Who would have guessed he knew so much about something quite rare in our village.

"Wonderful. I'll be watching since it's your first day her. By the way, I'm Mindy." She reached out and shook my hand.

"Sheena." I smiled, about time she told me her name. I wasn't looking forward to calling her bunny girl all night long.

"That's not your real name is it?" Mindy cocked her head to one side and studied me, "I heard that in Mizuho people go by a fake name."

"Sheena's my second name. It's not fake; we're just called by our middle names. I don't mind, everyone calls me this." I explained. How'd she know about Mizuho's ways anyways?

"Oohhh. I get it. That's interesting. My mother once knew a girl from there."

That explains it, "That's great, but don't I start work now?"

"Right! Just get behind the counter and you're good to go."

Finally she's gone…of flirting with some random guy. I sighed and walked behind the counter, closing it's flap behind me.

"Hey, hey, hey." Some strange man approached me and sat on the high chairs in front of the counter.

"What can I get you?" I asked, ready to reach for the drinks.

"How much do you sell for?"

I growled when I caught onto what he was saying, he ran like a little girl.

From 6-8pm that's all that ever happened, Mindy came over once and told me not to scare the customers. 'They had it coming.' Is all I had to say.

It wasn't until 9:00 that I really got customers so caught up in their own affairs I actually sold a lot of booze.

It may have been dark, but from the light in the bar I made out a figure I thought I recognized. I wasn't so sure, but my instinct told me I knew this person. The careful outline of strong arms and a poised figure drove me to think it was a man. When the figure started to walk nearer to the bar I realized it was a man, and…great goddess it was him!

I dove downwards so only the bunny ears on top of my head could be seen peeking above the counter. I don't know why I was behaving this way, surly I had grown out of this stage. Maybe I just didn't want him to see me in this ridiculous costume…yeah, that was it alright.

"Hey hunny." I knew that voice only too well, "Be a sweetie and pour me a drink."

His voice had changed, it was deeper, coming from the very depths of his throat.

"What do you want?" I managed to say.

"Margarita." He answered quickly. Making me think it was a regular.

Great…I had the unopened bottle in my hand, with the cork screw on the other end of the counter along with the proper glasses on top of the table. I exhaled silently. I was being childish.

I stood up to pour the drink, all the while aware of his wandering eyes. Yet I kept my head down, "Here, all done."

He took the drink but stayed perched up on the chair, leaning forward with his arms supporting his weight.

"Do I know you?" He wondered out loud.

It would be a straight out lie if I said no, and embarrassing if I got caught. So I chose a more casual approach, "That depends on your memory Zelos."

"Sheena?" He sparked back into his old self almost immediately, "What brings you here my violent banshee?"

**NOTE: Sorry if it was boring. But it WILL get better, that I promise now that Zelos is in it. The explanations in this chapter were horrible to write out, but I needed to get the plot going somehow.**

**Oh yay! Here's my favorite part…REVIEW my dear people! 7 of the lovely things and the next chapter will be up before you can say, "I love Zelos!" **


	2. Deaf old man

See…7 reviews and I updated.

And it was more than what I asked for! You guys are the best! Love ya! Here's the thank you's:

thunder sister: eep! Watch where you swing that thing!

Philosophy Of Me: 8th actually :p and no, I get the, "I love Zelos" thing didn't work. -

AngelCatGirl: you won't see it in this chapter, but maybe in the next…maybe.

KyraValo: well, here you go. I updated

SmileBeHappy -;; I did, dunno how I missed them…thanks though.

The Zelda Master: what do you mean different plot? I won't make any excuses, although I really don't how I missed those mistakes, if I keep it up I'll end up flunking English(which I'm not) I guess with fiction i'm not as sharp in catching my own mistakes when the whole thing's playing in my head. As for the '5', must have slipped my mind. Thanks for the long review. If I make any more stupid mistakes, please point them out.

MizzDarkness: I know! I know! I can't believe I missed them! Arg! Oh well, I'll try not to next time. AAs for Sheena, you'll find out soon enough -

luciado : I suppose it is interesting…hehe.

MoonCannon: uh, I don't really know how to explain it further. Try to picture a giant coconut shell cut in half, with a yellow and green inside…or was it white. I hope it helps, even though I don't think it does.

**Disclaimer: you know and I know that I don't own TOS…sad really **

**deaf old man **

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I growled trying to figure out which customer ordered what.

"Why are you here, of all places?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said sharply.

Zelos sighed deeply, "Hunny, you've been working too hard. You said a couple years ago that you hated Altamira."

"No." I corrected, "I hate Meltokio."

Zelos faked an offence, "But why?"

"You know very well why. Those cronies of yours aggravate me."

He tilted his head softly to one side and his eyes sparked with mischievousness, "Is my little banshee jealous? You know I'll always love you."

I don't know what annoyed me more, the fact that he called me a banshee, or that he thinks I'm somehow madly in love with him, "Don't you have work to do?"

"My work as the chosen is complete, I'm now free to do whatever I please. Which means, I'm open for business." He leaned in, but I simply moved to the side.

What work as chosen? Colette was the only one I ever saw doing her duty, Zelos just slacked of and took credit for everything. And on top of all that, he betrayed us. Although, he sort of made up for it.

"Sheena, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I frowned when the piece of lemon I'd stuck to the glass squirted out on me.

"I don't know, tell me how sexy I am…"

"You're still very much caught up in yourself I see." I cut up a lemon smoothly in half, "I'd think your fame would have died out after the regeneration thing was complete."

"Nope. Still going strong, the hunnies just can't get enough of me."

I watched as he played with the little olive in his drink and wondered what had happened to his so called marriage partner, "Zelos, I thought you once mentioned that the chosen had their marriage partner all figured out."

"Yeah, I got rid of her. Won't look too good on my resume as a bachelor. Pity though, she was quite a sight." He whistled softly and I shook my head.

"Bet she was pretty upset." I sympathized, more saying it to myself.

"Huh? I guess, but I made it up to her." He stirred his drink and sipped it lightly.

I screwed up my face, "Do I want to know?"

"That depends." He viewed me out of the corner of his eyes.

I flared up my nose, "Then, no thank you."

Zelos simply shrugged and watched me throw olives in certain glasses.

I wouldn't have minded the silence one bit, since every time Zelos chooses to speak it only annoys me further. Though right now I was more than aware of his wandering eyes and it made me slightly uncomfortable. I wanted to smack him senseless, but then I'd lose loose my job.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I hissed and planted my hands firmly on the counter top.

"That's easier said than done." Zelos chuckled softly, "The years really have been good to you."

"Can't say the same about you, you haven't changed one bit."

"Some things are just meant to be." He smiled slyly and drummed his fingers quietly on his empty glass.

"Sheena."

Hearing a voice behind me, I turned around. It was Mindy.

"We close in about five minutes, start cleaning up." She ordered, "Oh, here's your payment."

I easily caught a brown cloth bag and looked inside; three hundred gald. I suppose it'll do.

"Chosen, how nice to see you!" She squealed.

"No, no." Zelos said calmly, "I not the chosen anymore."

Mindy just giggled endlessly and Zelos gave her a small smile.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Mindy asked in a child's pleading voice.

Please don't. I find it so hard to concentrate when he's around.

As if on cue, Zelos turned around to face me, "That all depends hunny, if Sheena here wants me back."

I kept my head down and wiped the remaining of the counter, "Whatever."

"Sheena!" Mindy scolded, "Do you know who you're talking to! Have some respect for the customers."

"Sorry, but I'm officially off duty." I waved goodbye and walked straight past the two.

Though my back was turned I could still hear them talking. Zelos was laughing now. I don't know why, but I'm slightly surprised that Zelos wasn't following me. I guess I'm so used to him trailing behind me like a lost puppy that it feels awkward when he's not. Oh well, I need a hotel room and that's all I'm going to worry about tonight.

Entering the grand Altamira hotel, I realized that there was no one at the front desk…actually no one in sight, except for a wandering guard. I felt myself go slightly cold…what would I do now? Where would I stay? I don't want to sleep on the streets.

Why wasn't the stupid secretary here? Oh yeah, they need sleep too. But there should be someone on night shift. I looked back at the empty desk and noticed an elderly man walking towards it.

I picked up my pace and walked towards him, "Uh…hi."

"Can I help you?" He asked in an old-man tone.

"Yeah, I was wondering if-"

"Speak louder sonny, I can't hear as well as I used too."

I sighed, "Do you have any extra rooms?"

"Hmm…I thought I told you to speak louder." He pulled at his ear.

I took in a deep breath and raised my voice, "I need a room."

When there was no answer I spoke again thinking he didn't hear me, "I need a room."

No answer. I cleared my throat and spoke a little louder than before, "Excuse me please, I need a room."

"Yes, Yes…Yes." The old man was nodding to himself, making strange noises with his nose.

He was really starting to annoy me. I was tired as hell and in no mood to do this right now. I could feel my blood boiling deep within my body.

I forced myself to calm down and asked through gritted teeth, "Can I have a room, please?"

There was silence for a minute and then a deep rumbling noise. I looked down at the desk. I wanted to scream, bring down the whole building with me. The deaf old man was…was sleeping!

I took in a deep breath, "I NEED A ROOM PLEASE!"

He woke up with a start and shook like mad, "Who there? Who there?"

"It's just me, relax!" I felt the pressure of my knuckles turning white and the force of my nails digging deep into the palm of my hand.

"Oh?" He got up with a sleepy frown, "Who are you?"

This guy was getting on my very last nerve; I could feel it pulsing in my temple, "I need a room, do you have any?"

I watched as he adjusted a tiny device on his right ear, "Yes."

I sighed in relief; I couldn't wait to sleep, "Good. How much does it cost?"

"How much does what cost?"

What! The damn old man! He hadn't heard a word I was saying! If there wasn't a security guard nearby I swear I would have knocked him out cold by now.

I straightened myself and said calmly, "I need a room, how much will it cost me?"

"Room? Hmm…"

I growled inwardly, he was taking forever just to flip over one page. Five minutes passed, then ten, it was getting on twenty by the time I was shifting my feet to relive them from cramps.

"Oh, you want a room young lady?" He finally asked.

"Yes." I felt drowsy, my eyes drooped and my head felt incredibly heavy. As if it had a ton of bricks thrown on it.

"Yes, sorry." He turned over more pages, "No more rooms. Last one was gone at

9:30pm."

I growled in frustration, how could there be no more rooms left? Wasn't this a big enough hotel? I guess now that it's getting to be summer it's peek season. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I have no where to go now.

I took a look at the man, he was grinning like a senile old fool. He thinks he's said something great; he has no idea that he's just made my day hell.

"Thanks…" I mumbled before walking back outside.

I sat gloomily on the steps right outside the hotel. The wind picked up, causing me to rub my arms. It sure was chilly at nighttime. Not to mention I was hardly wearing anything. I was still dressed in the cursed uniform. I snarled and threw down the bunny ears.

Rubbing my arms again I decided that it would be wise to change back into my normal clothing. Only…where exactly were they? I racked my brain for the answer; oh…I had left them in the bar. Damn! It was locked. I'd have to get them back tomorrow.

"Is that my favorite hunny I see?"

I frowned deeply; I didn't need this now, "Go away Zelos."

He grinned and took a seat beside me, "Why the long face?"

The warmth of his body was so inviting that in my sleepy subconscious I instinctively moved closer, "Forget it."

Wrapping an arm around me he leaned his head on mine, "Come on hunny, you can tell me."

I was so warm now, I could feel myself growing sleepier, "They have an idiot for a secretary."

"Why's that?"

"He's part deaf."

"Oh I see." Zelos rubbed my bare shoulder, "Is that all?"

I closed my eyes for a second and instantly regretted it; it was so hard to open them again, "No."

My feet ached, my legs had fallen asleep and my head pounded along with the steady beating of my heart. Despite all this, I wasn't about to tell this aristocrat that I was reduced to sleeping on the streets.

"If you say so hunny."

The warmth left me and I shivered again, I heard some shuffling behind me so I turned around.

Zelos had one hand on the door handle, "Right then. I guess this is goodnight. I do need my beauty sleep you know."

I frowned slightly but the darkness covered it, "Night."

The door creaked open enough for me to feel warm air on my partly bare back. When it didn't close I grew curious but didn't turn around.

"You do realize it's 1:30, right?" It was Zelos.

"Yup." I answered.

I lowered my head into the palm of my hand and dozed of for a while. That is until Zelos spoke again.

"1:30 in the _morning_."

As if I didn't know that already, "What about it?"

"Do you honestly plan to spend the rest of the night…er, day out here?" He returned to his original position beside me.

I shrugged but said nothing. Truth be told, I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. I wanted to talk but the words stayed crammed inside my mouth.

"Let me guess…" I watched as he pretended to think, "There weren't any rooms left were there?"

I allowed my shoulders to rise and then fall back down to their previous position of being slouched forward.

"Well my voluptuous hunny!" Zelos gave me sharp thwack on the back, waking me up instantly, "You're in luck! The great Zelos will save you!"

I groaned, "What?"

"It just so happens that I've booked a hotel room here since I'll be here for a while." He grinned like a manic.

"Good for you…" I was in no mood to talk.

"Sheena!" He got up and pulled me with him.

My legs wobbled for a second but I regained control almost instantly, "What?"

"You can stay with me!" Zelos smiled widely, "No charge."

Before I had a chance to reply he dragged me back into the hotel and up to the fourth floor.

I watched as he fumbled with the keys and opened the door to his suite, "Here we are."

It was huge, just as I remember. This room was different somehow, from the platinum coated bedposts, to the navy silk sheets and pillows. There were large bay windows hidden behind cream velvet curtains on the opposite end of the room. Porcelain vases filled with lilacs sat on cherry wood end tables in the bare corners of the room. There was a curtained off room which revealed a miniature library with maroon carpeting and thick heavy books. One solitary dark wood desk along with four chairs sat in middle. Back to the main room, there was a glass coffee table between the two identical beds with plush black cushions thrown around it.

My mind was focused entirely on the bed. I turned to find Zelos leaning against the bedpost of the one closest to the door.

"Going to sleep yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, Goodnight." I dragged my feet over to the one opposite of the bed Zelos was leaning on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned with a yawn.

"And why not?" I questioned.

Zelos was already in his bed, eyes closed. I shrugged and sat towards the end of my bed. Felt safe enough. But the minute I shifted my weight to the much weaker middle the bed creaked dangerously, curved and sent me straight down on the rough carpeting with a deafening _crash_.

"I forgot to tell you about that." Zelos chuckled quietly from his side of the room, "Guess we know where you'll be sleeping tonight."

He scuttled over to the far end where his bed met the wall and patted the space beside him.

I just groaned and rubbed my sore behind.

NOTE: Thank you dear reviewers once again! I really, really appreciate it!

And now you review again - in was thinking of doing the whole 7 reviews and I'll update thing…but you guys already know that right?

But just to let you know, sometime in mid-may I'll be stopping writing this fic until the end of June. I'll try my best to make room for updates but I do have to study for my exams. Math is a killer. I'm gonna have to study my butt off. --;;

That's why I say the more reviews the faster I'll update since I feel I'm actually putting up chapters for a reason. So if I can get in a couple chapters from now till whenever I start my studying, that'd be great.

Now, go on. Push that little button and make my day -


	3. Hello my ultra cool beauty

YEAH! You people are the best! Over 7 reviews again! I can't thank you enough:

SmileBeHappy: Aw, don't worry. Here's the next chapter

KyraValo: Ironic it is! But you know Sheena, I won't tell you yet, but keep reading and you'll see the bed part isn't quite as true. As for the cliffies, it keeps readers interested. You haven't seen the last of them:p

Aio: Thanks, I need all the luck I can get! I'm awful when it comes to numbers.

anonymous: Thank you!

The Zelda Master: Original huh? I like the sound of that - I take it there weren't any terribly embarrassing mistakes last chapter? And I hope I can keep up the whole in character thing. It's a bit tricky at times. Especially in later chapters when I bring out the rest of the TOS people. Dialogue is one of the things about English I like, I just hope I can keep it up. -

Kyootzie: don't worry, she's only easily annoyed when she's around Zelos, besides people aren't always their brightest when they're sleepy.

AngelCatGirl: You'll find out eventually, more about what happened is released in every chapter. I haven't heard of the SAT 9, but my school, for my grade only we have a Math EQUAO and then the regular exam right after it. Oh well, I'll bug my math teacher senseless, that's always fun. :p

MoonCannon: And here it is! ... -

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS sniff **

­­­­­­­­­­­

**Hello my ultra cool beauty**

I woke up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Last night I had managed to convince Zelos to sleep on the floor, he had a new mattress and all but I still felt slightly guilty. After all, this _is_ his room. I snuggled deeper into the cool sheets, I guess it'd be okay to check on Zelos later. His poor delicate back may not have been able to handle the mean floor.

Feeling my stomach rumble I slid of the bed and thumped my way to the bathroom, remembering to bring along my small bag.

The door was closed but not locked so I opened it-

"Ack!" I turned around and tightly shut my eyes, "Haven't you heard of a lock!"

"You were sleeping, didn't think you'd wake up so soon." Zelos shuffled around behind me, "But…if you didn't want to see me half nude you would've just knocked."

"It's not like I wanted to come in and see you changing!" I argued, half knowing it was partly my fault. Though the day I admit it will be the day hell freezes over.

Zelos put his hand lightly on my shoulder, "Relax Sheena, I had only gotten to my shirt. All though, if you want…"

I angrily brushed his arm away, it was true, he had only taken his shirt off but I didn't like his suggestive tone one bit, "I need to take a shower."

I watched as Zelos casually walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"I meant, right _now._" I stood there tapping my foot waiting for him to move.

He didn't, "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

I growled, "Do you mind!"

"Nope."

"Zelos! OUT!" I shoved him out the door and locked it behind me.

I could still hear his silly protests. I sighed and let the water run for a bit while I took of the ridiculous costume I wore.

The bathroom was pretty. With white tiled walls and marble counter tops it looked like a place from one of those magazines. The light blue tub was quite large and the taps were silver with gold trimming. Soft bath towels hung from the dark rod along with robes of puffy white.

Shutting of the taps I slid inside and sighed contently. This was heaven. The warm water did wonders on my tense muscles. I pulled of the pink ribbon in my hair and placed it on a nearby self.

As I ran my hands through my hair it caught on stubborn knots. My hair was stiff and matted from my previous flee from Mizuho. I just hope grandpa's doing okay. He's not going to be too happy with me, and more for running away. I can just imagine the lecture. I'd probably get one from Orochi too.

I can't believe my stupidity, letting Efreet run lose like that- there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Mindy just dropped of your clothes, you want me too-"

I stopped Zelos before he said any more, "Leave them outside the door, I'll get them later."

"You sure about that? It'd much faster if I gave it to you now." Zelos asked through the door.

"Positive." I answered with a hint of annoyance. He was disturbing my bath time.

The water was getting cold anyways so I climbed out and dried myself. I reached for my makeshift bag and put on my unmentionables before draping one of the robes around me.

I unlocked the door and in pulled it open, Zelos practically fell inside.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's dangerous to lean on a door." I sniggered at the fact that Zelos had bumped his head in the process.

He simply scowled, "My pretty head…"

I huffed, this was pathetic, "Oh, get over yourself!"

I grabbed the bag holding my clothes and shut the door again, only returning when I was fully clothed.

I stretched and made my way over to the small glass table. Breakfast was severed.

Scrambled eggs, muffins, scones, pancakes, cereal and two flasks sat neatly on the table. One holding orange juice and the other milk.

Zelos was seated in the middle on one of the sides, waiting patiently, "Hungry my hunny?"

Ignoring his comment I nodded and sat opposite of him. He had on an outfit similar than his original but slightly different.

It was still very much pink, with the same white headband but the arm bands were missing.

"Like what you see?"

My thoughts were interrupted, I reddened slightly when I realized I was staring.

"Just wondering how you attract so many women while wearing pink."

"It's a gift." he smiled smugly, "It works on you doesn't it?"

I snorted, but that was all there was to my reply. An important lesson I had learned when I was young was; if you've got no answer, give no answer. Although, I don't know why I didn't have an answer. I should have been a 'no', but it wasn't. It's funny how the mind works sometimes.

I gathered some pancakes in my plate and chewed silently. My peace wasn't disturbed until the point Zelos choose to speak.

"You never did tell me-" he started, but stopped to swallow, "Why you came to Altamira."

"I felt like it." I didn't want to talk about where I thought this was heading.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow in a way that said he didn't believe me.

"Really. Besides, why do you care?" I hated to sound rude, even though this was Zelos I'm talking to.

"I care bunches about my favorite hunny." Zelos crossed his arms, signaling he was done with breakfast. My, he's a fast eater.

"Hmp! You've said that to every woman you've met!" I ground the fork deep into the remaining pancake and chewed silently.

"No, no. Not _every _woman." He corrected, then said slightly slower, "…Just the majority of them."

"Zelos! You're terrible!" I growled.

"What? How's that hunny?"

"You shouldn't be giving a woman false hope. It's just wrong." I don't know why it upset me so much. It was just one of those things I like to blow up about.

"Well, it's one thing to say it and another to mean it." he defended, "And those women know who they are…I think."

I glared at him but said nothing.

For a moment there was silence. Then Zelos started up again.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" I hope he catches on and leaves me alone about it.

"You know, why'd you leave Mizuho?" He asked casually.

Suddenly I was highly interested in the pattern of the flooring, "Not now Zelos."

It seems he isn't as dense as I thought, seeing that he left it at that.

"Alright." he got up, "I have an appointment with Regal now, here's a spare key."

He tossed a small silver object which I caught by simply raising my arm, "Okay, I'll be around."

He nodded and left. Soon after that the room service lady came in and cleared the table and cleaned up the room.

As much as it bugged me to say it, it was kind of lonely without Zelos. I walked over to the windowsill and leaned against it. From here I had a pretty good view of the beach. It was still early so there were mainly just kids there, running around in little circles driving their mothers crazy. I smiled at that, a childhood I never experienced. That or it was just so far back I've forgotten everything.

I leaned closer when I saw Zelos cross to the other side and stop and flirt with a tour guide wearing bunny ears. How he always has the energy for an attractive woman is something I don't pretend to understand. I don't even understand what makes him so irresistible. Sure, he has that stupid title of his but that's over now. I shook my head, I needed some air.

When I got outside Zelos was still deep into his little conversation, it puzzled me somewhat. In all my life I have never looked at a man the way these city women do. What was so interesting about Zelos anyways? I studied him for a moment, and came up with nothing. Only time will tell-

"Sheena?"

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around, "Raine. Hi! It's been a long time isn't it?"

Raine hadn't changed one bit, except her brown coat was now replaced with a newer light blue one.

"Sure has, things have changed." looking over my shoulder she added, "But I see Zelos still hasn't."

I smiled, "He never will. He's utterly incorrigible. Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Regal sent me a letter a few weeks back saying they found some sort of strange rock with an inscription on it." Raine explained.

"And you couldn't pass it up, could you?" I grinned, old habits die hard.

"He wanted to know if I'd like to see it before he went and got rid of it. Useless junk he calls it." Raine shook her head at the last part.

"How's everyone else doing?" I couldn't help but wonder how the lives of my old companions were going.

"Well, Genis is going through a bad language phase, Colette and Lloyd are dating, and I haven't heard from Presea."

"About time those two got together." I scratched my head, "But Genis doesn't strike me as the type to use bad words."

"All kids go through it eventually, it'll pass with time when he learns it's not attracting attention. I'm more worried about a certain pride that's developing."

"So, have you heard from Kratos?" I asked, after his departure no one had really heard from him.

"Oh, he keeps in touch with Lloyd, but that's all. Say, how's your life?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Okay." I didn't want to get into details, "I bet Lloyd really misses Kratos, he is his dad after all."

"Yeah, he does. We all do." Raine was silent for a minute, "I'll catch up to you later, I have to see Regal now. I have a room here so I'm sure we'll meet up."

"Bye." I waved as she left.

I frowned at her last sentence, how'd she have a room and I had to be stuck here with Zelos? Oh well.

It was late into my shift, almost 11:30pm when Regal approached me.

I was lazily leaning on the marble counter top watching Zelos flirt his butt off when a voice interrupted me.

"Sheena?" It was Regal.

I quickly straightened, "Sorry, uh…yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know about the summer festival." He started, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"What festival?" I questioned lowering my brows. His tone of voice didn't sound too cheery.

"Don't you know?" Zelos bounced into an empty seat in front of me, "It's only the biggest event of the year. Hunnies from all over the world come here to party."

I more or less guessed Zelos would come up with something like that, "When is it Regal?"

"Preparations start next week. So the bar with be closed for three weeks after that during the festival." Regal pulled out a bag from his coat pocket and placed it near me, "I sense you are having a hard time. This bag contains a raise plus your payment for the weeks you will be off duty."

"Thanks." There wasn't more to say really. I suppose I was more worried about the money factor than anything else, "I really appreciate it."

"I have to be going now." He bowed briefly, "Goodnight Sheena, Zelos."

"Nigh, night." Zelos chanted in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight Regal. Thanks again." I nodded and he left.

Beside me Zelos yawned rather obnoxiously, I ignored him. He made other rude sound and when he tried again I realized he was trying to get my attention.

"What do you want?" I asked quite briskly.

Zelos blinked for a few seconds, "Did you know Raine's here?"

"Yeah, saw her this morning." I took a glass in my hand and started scrubbing it.

He had a far-away look to him, "And doesn't she look fine today."

It was more a statement than a question, I clonked him lightly over the head with the glass, "Is that all you ever think about?"

Rubbing his head, he looked up at me, "No, it's more like twenty-five percent looking, fifty percent talking and another twenty-five percent thinking…about my hunnies that is."

"Figures." I mumbled, I didn't have the energy to spare.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Never mind."

My shift ended half an hour later, and I was personally escorted back into the hotel by none other than Zelos.

Mentioning that I was hungry I said I'd be at the cafeteria for a while. Zelos came with me.

The elevator gave a sharp ring, signaling that we had reached. The café was deserted except for Raine who was sitting alone at the far corner sipping away at her drink. Coffee probably.

I walked over to an open stand and ordered a medium coffee. Holding it so I wouldn't spill it, I made my way to Raine with Zelos in toe.

"Hey, you're up late." I greeted and pulled out a chair.

"I just got back." Raine looked up and smiled lightly, "I was busy convincing that secretary of his not to throw the rock away until I finish analyzing it. She finally agreed, though she was rather rude about it."

"They're all the same when they don't have any need for something someone else thinks is important." I sipped my coffee and winced when it burned my tongue.

"Pity though, the writings on the slab are hard to decipher, it may take a while." Raine sighed deeply.

"Aw, don't be sad." Zelos cooed from beside me, "I hate seeing my ultra cool beauty so upset."

Putting on a teacher-like voice Raine glared, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Zelos pretended to think and then gave up, "Now, now, don't be bitter. Not when there's such a large event coming up."

"The summer festival?" Raine shook around her mug, "I'm probably going to be around for that. Though the chances of me participating in it are slim to none."

I distinctively remembered Raine declaring how much she hated the sun, sand and water. Altogether or in some form of combination, "All work no play, huh?"

She turned to me, "Yeah. But I'm pretty sure Colette will drag Lloyd over here. As for Genis, I doubt he'd stay home even if he was forced to."

"Wow." I laid my chin on my palms, "I can't wait to see everyone. When will they get here?"

Raine nodded and replied, "I'll be going back in a couple days to get Genis. Lloyd and Colette should follow soon after."

"My little angel's coming?" Zelos perked up at the mention of another female.

"Don't get your hopes up." Raine grinned, "She's already been taken."

"By who?" Zelos rubbed his temples and 'ohhed', "Don't tell me it's that pesky servent boy."

"Who?" I asked turning to face him.

"Lloyd." Raine answered for him, "And yes, that's who. Before you say anything else, they couldn't be happier."

"Hmph." Was all Zelos said before he started a new topic, "So…Raine, you seeing anyone lately?"

Raine crushed the newspaper on our table and sent it flying Zelos' way.

"Oh, ow!" He whined, "What'd I do!"

**NOTE: wow, that was so long! Needed to be done so that in the next chapter the rest of them will show up and catching up on lost time will begin! **

**Great news! I know what a BUMPKIN is! First I thought it was just a typo and the B was supposed to be a P, but then I wondered why Zelos would call Lloyd a pumpkin. But I know now that bumpkin is actually a word. **

**And we come to the highlight of the day, REVIEW! …………please. **


	4. Moonless starry night

Here's the thank you list:

blooangel: Why yes it is. Thanks for reviewing!

Shadow Destiny: thank you! And your wait has ended.

The Zelda Master: Really? If I saw someone that I was really close too I'd probably jump for joy. but then that's just me. Did you mean they were all friendly in the last chapter or a warning not to make them so friendly in upcoming chapters? Just keep in mind that this chapter takes place a week after the group arrives so they had plenty of chances to get all close again. thanks for the advice anyways.

KyraValo: Nope. I had to ask my dad, it was just a passing thought of mine. The more I thought of it the more I wanted to know.

AngelCatGirl: I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, just keep reading. About the testing, I guess they're called different things depending on where you live.

MoonCannon: Zelos has his days, doesn't he?

Heaven's Wolf: thanks. I wish more people would right Sheena/Zelos fics, it's so sad really.

**Moonless starry night**

"Come on Raineee!" Genis pleaded dancing in circles.

"Leave me alone." Raine stood firmly at her spot and glared daggers at her little brother.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Genis stopped for a breath, "Please! Please! Pl-"

"Oh shut it, you're driving me crazy." Zelos causally poked out two fingers on the little boy's forehead, preventing him from running into him.

"You're terrible!" Genis growled, "Why don't you try making her go!"

"Well." Zelos let go of Genis who almost toppled over, "I'd be more than glad too. I'm sure this beauty here is as light as air."

Raine bawled her fists as Zelos turned towards her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, "He means he's going to pick you up and throw you into the water."

Zelos made a face, "Aww Sheena, don't go spoiling my plans."

I simply starred at him, "It wasn't going to work anyways. Raine would never let you get near her."

"Yeah." Lloyd backed me up, "She'll whack you over the head with her staff. She's done it before…"

Colette smiled and rubbed his shoulder. Yes, they group had arrived. Everyone was here except for Regal who was somewhere along this beach and Presea hadn't been heard from in a while.

Zelos turned back towards Raine who looked half scared, half ready to fight.

"Don't you get near me." She warned calmly.

"Don't listen to them." Zelos reassured, "I'm not going to throw you in, I'll _place _you in."

Raine scoffed, "And what makes you think you're going to get your way?"

"Because if you don't join us for a swim you'll be left all alone." He smiled to himself.

"Tha-"

Raine was cut of by Colette, "Don't worry Raine, I'll stay and keep you company."

"Yeah, if you two are staying I might as well too. I don't want to be alone with them." Pointing a finger behind my back I walked over to them.

"What!" Lloyd puffed out his cheeks, "You all can't drop out! It's no fun then!"

"Yeah then it'll just be me and the servant boys." Zelos shook his head as Genis growled at him.

Colette seemed worried, "I would love to come but I don't want to leave Raine alone…"

Lloyd placed a light hand on her shoulder, "Colette…sometimes you care too much. Forget about Raine, she'll be fine."

"But Lloyd!" The blond girl protested, "That's not nice."

"Don't worry, I'll stay." I smiled and moved up to level with Raine.

"No way." Zelos came and linked arms with me, "You're coming even if I have to drag you over."

I lowered my brows in challenge, "I'd like to see you try."

Before the idiot could reply Genis stared whining, "See what you've done Raine! I hate it when you're stubborn. You're always bugging me about facing my fears but now you're the one who's afraid!"

"Genis." Raine sighed calmly, "There are some things that I just don't want to."

Genis ground his foot into the hot sand, "When you and Kratos were at the beach you went in the water! How come you won't now!"

Raine turned a bright shade of red, "I was never at the beach with Kratos, Genis."

The little half-elf frowned, "Yes you were, I saw you the night before he left. He said other things lik-"

"Genis." Raine cleared her throat, "You know what I'll come, but I'm only going knee-deep."

Interesting, I had not a clue anything was going on between those two. Maybe I'm wrong but I have a feeling there's something Raine wants to hide away from everyone. She's been acting really strange around the mention of Kratos.

Genis grinned ear-to-ear and Lloyd cheered, "Last one to the sea's a nasty Gnomelette!"

Zelos stayed behind until he was sure the 'ladies' were coming. Raine glared at him but he continued to check on us every now and then. Colette ran forward to meet up with Lloyd and Genis so I and Raine were left to walk slowly to the water…Raine looked nauseous.

"You ok?" I asked slightly worried. She was holding on tightly to her bare stomach, we were all in swimsuits.

Of course I had to get a new one since I barely carried anything with me. Unfortunately the only ones sold at the Summer fest were tiny bikini's, still I managed to find one which wasn't too reveling. It was a simple three piece like Raine's, but all black with a small pink cross bow holding the middle of the top half together.

Speaking of swimwear I'm relieved to find out that Zelos got rid of that Speedo of his, he now has proper black trunks.

"Fine." She answered through clattering teeth, "Just fine."

I laughed lightly, "Who knew Kratos had such a big effect on you."

She turned to me looking slightly embarrassed, "Nothing like that happened that night."

"Oh?" I was interested, "Then what did happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nothi- well." Raine was debating with the idea of telling me, still keeping her usual sturdy face, "We just said goodbye done at this beach five, long years ago."

I felt my gaze soften, "Is that why you went into the water?" My question was unrelated to her earlier words but I felt she would tell me more if it was said.

"I actually don't remember how it happened but I know Kratos had said something about strange rocks at the bottom of the ocean floor and when he went in I instinctively followed."

"Some goodbye." I mumbled to myself.

Raine smiled gently, "No, he said he needed to do some work up on Derris Kharlan but he promised he'd come back."

"Let's just hope it's soon, I can't wait to see him again." I rubbed my hands together.

Raine nodded and stopped when we reached the base of the sea, "Maybe…"

I positioned my hand on the small of her back and gave her a small push forward, "No maybes."

"Raine!" Lloyd greeted, "Long time no see."

"You two sure took your sweet time getting here." Genis said splashing water in every direction, "What took you guys so long?"

I replied by sending an equal amount of water Genis' way, "Raine just needed to build up her courage."

The silver-haired boy giggled and ducked underwater, when Colette shrieked I realized who his target was.

Genis resurfaced coughing up water, "Gotcha Colette!"

The little angel looked frightened but then gave Genis a bone breaking hug. He tried to struggle out of it but his attempts were in vain.

The rest of the evening passed by slowly with Zelos trying to make a pass at me and Raine but failing horribly, Lloyd testing out his snorkel while Colette counted how long he stayed underwater, Raine standing stiffly towards one side and Genis diving in and out of the water scaring random people.

We were now in our respective rooms not yet ready to call it a night; it was only

10:45pm.

I was bored out of my mind just sitting on the little black cushion near the glass table. Zelos had gone somewhere within the vicinity of this room, leaving me in peace. But I have no peace, there's always something I'm thinking of or bothered by and it keeps going till my mind's been cluttered with useless information to the point where I can't take it anymore. Perhaps I just need some air.

I got up with the uncomfortable feeling of my rear end going numb, I shook it off and went to the balcony doors, I was slightly surprised to find it open, curtains flying with

the wind. I shrugged it off and placed one foot on the cold stone flooring. When I was fully inside I noticed I had company.

Quietly, I tried to get back out without being noticed by Zelos, but he had heard me.

"You're welcome to join me Sheena." He didn't turn around but his voice still held that certain spark of mischievousness.

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me so I walked up the black railing and snuck a peek at the former chosen. He was leaning on the railing with his arms crossed and an unfamiliar faraway look on his face. I could tell in an instant there was something wrong, but I dare not ask, he may think I care.

Truth is I do care, a lot more than I let him believe. I don't quite know why I'm so tense around him; I guess it's just an instant reaction. I'm always thinking that he's going to say something stupid to make me angry. Looking at him now, he almost looks human. In a way you could actually relate to him and have a regular conversation without it turning into a shouting match.

"How long do you plan to stay here?"

I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear him, "What?"

"How long will you be here?" Zelos repeated and patiently waited for me to answer, still facing forward.

"I don't know, I guess until you kick me out." I rubbed my elbow.

"Well I won't kick you out but I do have to leave in a few days, my room time has to expire sometime." Finally he turned to face me, "Do you know where you're going next?"

"Not really." Somehow I found I couldn't look him straight in the eye for a long period of time, "I'll probably ju- I'll find something."

"You know you could always stay with me in Meltokio." He found my gaze and held it until I turned my head.

"I don't want to burden you." I spoke truthfully, bunching up my robe at the chest to cover up against the wind that started to pick up.

"You won't burden me, haven't you realized by now I like having you around?" Zelos sighed when I didn't answer, "Sebastian wouldn't mind either, I've got a guest bedroom put in so you don't need to worry about space."

"I'll…think about it." I lowered my voice a little, "Your little fan club won't like me being there."

"They'll just have to deal with it." Zelos had turned to face the sky again.

I looked up at him, I couldn't read his face and I was surprised he spoke so vehemently about a group he's usually so full of praise for, "You don't seem too happy with them."

Zelos chuckled lightly, "They don't know when enough is enough. They're practically stalkers."

"Wow." I smiled in amazement, "I never though I'd see the day when you'd turn against your beloved groupies."

Zelos grinned but said nothing, yet I was pleased with his answer. I sighed in contentment and looked up at the darkening sky, it was one of those days. A moonless starry night, most remembered from my childhood.

NOTE: Another one done. SOOOO SORRY! I know it took a while but my computer completely crashed and I had to wait till my dad bought a knew one. And when he did he banned my from fanfiction saying it's what brings in the majority of the viruses. He's proved it in many ways, but I use a different browser so now I may be able to update more frequently.

About the exam thing, I think I'll be able to study and update at the same time…for now.

So review please! Remember I need seven. bye bye.


	5. My mind's own heartache

Sorry if it's not as good as it should be! My exams are next week and I wanted to finish one last chapter before I started again in the summer vacation...which is soon.

ShinkuRoze: me too, to bad there's not enough of them.

KyraValo: thanks! writer block sucks, hope you finish them soon though. This world needs more Sheelos!

spice lily: Oo;; is that a…compliment…? I like Kratos too, but I'd rather have Zelos in my final party

Legolasprn1: why thank you.

Raine's Tears : Thanks, you contributed and made this chapter happen.

doom9: Thanks. I will…I think.

AngelCatGirl: I wouldn't say it even if you were right. don't worry…only time will tell. I think I may do some

My mind's own heart ache

Sheena's POV

"Eeeeeeerrrrrrrrpppppppp!"

"Ha! I can so beat that!" Genis jumped up and down on the spot.

We were all down at the beach for the final day of the summer festival and Lloyd and Genis were deeply engaged in a burping contest while swallowing bottles of soda frizz to enhance the volume of the air passing through their mouth. Disgusting.

"Eeeeeeerrrrpppppppp!" Genis banged his chest and howled, "Take that Lloyd!"

"Lies!" Yelped the one with a snorkel, "Colette?...Hey Colette?"

"Yes Lloyd?" The blond girl asked.

"Wasn't I louder?"

"Umm…" Colette hesitated for a moment, "louder in what Lloyd?"

Lloyd stood with a blank look and Genis yipped in the background.

Thankfully I was quite a distance from them sitting all by my lonesome on the hot sand. Well, I prefer to be alone it gives time to think.

Zelos would leave tomorrow and I'd have to make the decision whether or not I'd go with him. I hate to say I'm tempted to do so. But I am.

I sighed and leaned on my arms, it would feel awkward just coming out and saying I wanted to stay with him, for sure Zelos would have some sort of wrong picture in his grossly contaminated mind. So maybe whe- no, if he asks I'll just have to swallow my pride and except.

My it gets late fast. The moon was up before dark and it's really cold. I think it's just the wind.

"Hey…"

I turned to the side; it was Raine, "Something the matter?"

"No, not really." Raine smiled slightly, "Just been thinking when we'd met up again. Is that strange?"

"Not at all." propping myself up on my elbows I sighed once more, "I'm sure we'll meet again."

Raine nodded, "I wonder what little Presea's up too. Well, she not exactly little…"

"I don't know, although I do want to meet up sometime. She's probably at Ozette."

"Perhaps, anyways." Raine stretched and got up, "Just wanted to talk, but I can't remember what my original topic was."

"No matter, if you remember you tell me the next time we meet." I grinned and got up as well, the grains of sand were getting irritating.

"Now I'm sure we'll meet." Raine was about to leave but she turned around again, "Will you be in Mizuho?"

My slightly good mood dropped but I couldn't let it show, "Naw, I think I'll roam around for a bit."

"Travel the world while you can. Goodnight Sheena...or are you coming?"

I yawned and followed her, "I'm coming, but goodnight anyways if I fall asleep half the way."

I heard a light chuckle and rubbed my arms from the coolness of the night air.

It seemed I wasn't so tired since I went out the balcony with one of the fluffy white robes wrapped tightly around my body.

It was cold and it reminded me of strange things in my past, like the night the chief found me. Weird how my mind recalls such things only in the black of night. But that night is still so vivid in my memory, almost as if it was burned into my very conscience. I probably owe my life to this man, yet I almost took his.

I know it's wrong to run, and I'll have to go back to Mizuho soon. I can't stay away forever, besides where will I go? Even if I do stay with Zelos I can't burden him forever, he'd need to get on with his own life. Whatever that includes.

Speaking of which, I can't help but feel like there's something missing in _my_ life. Of course there's so much, like the giant void in my past, or the bitter emptiness of my present. But there something that makes my heart ache with such incredible pain it feels as if I want to scream, let it all out…but then, there's nothing to let out in the first place.

Perhaps that's what hurts me most, knowing that there's nothing, and I so desperately want to make it something that my heart pounds with such dreadful fury attempting to make that certain something, just anything to hang onto.

Yet, there's never anything. Sometimes I think it may not be something, but someone. So strange, it's highly unusual for me to be pining for a person when all my life I was completely ignorant of them.

"I see you can't sleep either."

Still lost in a daze I refused to turn around but I answered anyways, "Yeah, what brings you here Zelos?"

"You looked lonely, taught you could use a little cheering up from the man who can do it best." Zelos grinned and I snorted.

"Sure."

"Now I know for certain there's something bugging you." He turned on his side so he had direct view of my face.

I remained unchanged, "How's that?"

"For one you normally snap at comments like that and you don't look so good." Zelos answered smartly.

"Great, thanks." I mumbled.

I heard him laugh softly and place a warm arm around my shoulders, "Why won't you let me know what's on your mind? I know it's none of my business but can't I even get an 'I'm not doing good' at least?"

"I don't know what's wrong." It was the truth, well partly anyways, "I want something but I don't know what it is…"

The carefully laid arm got a bit more comfortable around its place on my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel drawn in by the warmth of Zelos' body.

"I'd be lying to say I don't know what you mean." He let go of me and pressed his palms up against the cold stone railing, "So…are you coming or not?"

I guess now's a good a time as any to make my decision, "You sure it's ok?"

I had to ask, it was the polite thing to do.

Zelos grinned widely, "Would I ever say no to my favorite hunny?"

I choose to ignore that this time as I tried to answer I became lost and started fumbling, "I don't know, I think…I might-yeah."

Zelos looked confused as he scratched his head, "Is that a yes…or a no?"

"Yes." I said quietly as I turned to face the scenery in front.

"Great, we'll have breakfast and go." Zelos turned on his heal and began to leave.

"…thanks." It was barely a whisper but I was certain he heard it since his footsteps paused for a second and then continued to shuffle back inside.

Wow, I'd actually be living with the person I hate most. Although it's funny, I felt different, well my mood anyway changed, it was lighter somehow, but just for a while…and in a fleeting second it was gone as quick as it came.

I know it wasn't great, I was semi-rushing cause I didn't want anyone thinking I'd abandon this fic if I took to long to update. ;; sry. Anyways wish me luck…final exams start in seven days…I don't want to fail anything, especially math! My teacher is horrible!

Well, review please.

Thx…taataa till the next few weeks or so. I'll be back!


	6. Stuffed potato

**Thank for the reviews, sorry I took so long:**

KyasarinBurukkuTakara: Thanks! Glad you like it.

ManaMage: Just math in general it crazy. And Presea may show up…maybe.

Suzu Fujibayashi: Thanks! Wait no longer. But I hope it's what you were expecting --;

The Zelda Master: twitch Not at all twitch no, really, I don't mind. Last chapter I didn't bother with checking for mistakes, I was in a huge rush to get it done. And It seems I only do my best when my grade's on the line. That past/present thing really bugs me sometimes, I hope it's not to bad in this chapter QQ

Raine's Tears: Here you go!

spice lily: Sorry for the wait, I think I'll be able to update faster now.

MoonCannon: well, it's been more than one week…hasn't it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia…except my own copy of the game…I think.**

Stuffed Potato

**Sheena's POV**

Lloyd and Colette went back to the Sylvarent part of their world and Raine stayed back in Altamira along with Genis, something about another rock with weird inscriptions in it.

"-and my grandmother's, mother's daughter had married her twelfth cousin from across the sea, imagine how horrified she must have been when she found out…but that's nothing compared to my fifth cousin's mother's, granddaughter's, grandchild's grandmother-" Sebastian continued along his oh-so-interesting stories but I just can't bear to listen anymore…how can anyone possibly talk so much?

He was never like this when Zelos is around; he's so quiet and only talks when Zelos asks for something…perhaps that's just the way the butlers are in this part. I can tell he just longs for company.

I sighed watching the raindrops pitter patter on the soft grass outside, yeah I had arrived at Zelos' house and it was almost two days in and yet Sebastian was telling me his whole life story. He must be pretty lonely…Zelos is hardly ever home, like right now for instance. As much as I hate to say it, I miss his company but I know when he is here all I want is for him to be gone when he gets me angry.

"-oh and my dear sister, now who did she marry again?" Sebastian poured more tea in his cup, "Are you sure you don't want some Miss Sheena?"

"No thanks." I had told him numerous times not to call me 'Miss' but he just won't listen, "Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes Miss Sheena?" he looked up from pouring tea.

I couldn't resist asking, it may be stupid but, "Were you married before?"

"Oh heavens no, but I'll tell you something, can you keep this from Master Zelos?" He asked slowly, which made me think it was something big.

"Yeah sure." I nodded and bit on the edge of a crumpet, "What is it?"

With a quick look around he began, "Well, I do have my eye on that beautiful maid next door, but she is bound to her master, that snotty little girl won't let her out for even a minute…but as a butler I am also stuck with my master Zelos."

"Um…" I didn't understand what's so hush-hush about this, "Would Zelos really care that much if he knew?"

Sebastian brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his temples, "Honestly speaking, I don't know but one can never be too sure. He may think I'm being disloyal. Once I am married, Master Zelos would have to find another butler."

I couldn't think of what to say, "Oh, um, I guess."

It's kind of depressing in a way, by working for Zelos he's completely letting go of his own desire to be happy.

Sebastian scared me a bit when he suddenly stood up and rushed to the door to open it, funny I didn't hear a knock.

"Any messages?" Zelos came in and sat himself on the couch facing me.

"No, but a young woman did come by and drop off a present for you." Sebastian remained still, with a towel on his right arm.

"Well it seems my hunnies still care for me." He got up and went around to the table stacked with decorative boxes and giant ribbons, "You can go do whatever now."

Sebastian bowed and left the room.

"Hey Sheena can you reach that pink one?" Zelos asked, half buried in a pile of boxes on the floor.

I got up and worked my way to the back of the room where Zelos sat crossed legged on the floor with boxes after boxes stacked up around him. I laughed lightly and took a seat on the floor opposite him.

Zelos' eyebrows rose in amusement, "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look so innocent like that." I leaned in and grabbed the tiny pink box, "Is this the one?"

Receiving the box Zelos pouted a bit, "And I'm not otherwise?"

"Yeah right." I stretched and leaned on the back of the couch, "What's so important about that one?"

"It's the latest addition to my growing pile." he shook it and frowned, "It's so hard being popular."

"You can't be serious Zelos, you seem to love all the attention." a big brown teddy bear in the corner of the room caught my attention, "They even send you stuffed animals?"

He sighed and hung it by the ear, "I don't understand why they think I would like this stuff."

I reached in and pulled it by the paw, "It's so soft."

Zelos chuckled, "Getting in touch with your feminine side huh?"

I blushed and threw down the bear, "N-no, I was just looking at it. Besides what do they give you anyways?"

"Hmm, mainly gels and energy tablets."

"I see." I continued to watch him unwrap the boxes, after a while he got bored and tossed the rest aside.

Getting up his offered me his hand, "You hungry?"

I started at the palm of his hand, he no longer wore his pink and black arm things, making him look a lot more masculine, not that I care or anything…

I heard a soft laugh and looked up to see Zelos still standing in the same position he was in five minutes ago, "Come on, I won't bite…"

Warily I placed the tips of my fingers on the middle of his palm, it tingled a bit. Pushing myself up with my free hand I dusted my clothes out of habit.

"Sebastian doesn't cook so I'll have to make something myself, what are you in the mood for?" Zelos pushed open the swinging door and dug through the cupboards.

"Surprise me." I sat down and watched his back as he tossed random potatoes into a boiling pot, "Do you always cook?"

Still keeping an eye on the pot he replied while stirring, "Not always, I go out to eat sometimes. But I don't want to lose my touch."

I dug my chin into my arms and closed my eyes for a bit, "So I assume you're quite the chef."

Zelos turned around and grinned widely, "You bet!"

I have to confess, it smelt amazing. That's all it took to make my stomach rumble. The last time I had a home cooked meal was back in Mizuho. Now, just the thought of fire makes me sick.

"All done!" Zelos placed the big pot on the table and I couldn't help noticing the big pink and white oven mitts he wore.

Zelos caught me starring and quickly pulled them off, "They don't belong to me."

I gave him a quizzical look but didn't push it, he was a bit red in the cheeks. I wonder why. Could it be a gift from someone special, nah, he gets too many from them to have any true sentimental value. It was probably something from the past, belonging to family maybe.

"So how is it?" Zelos broke my concentration and I starred at him dumbfounded, "The food, is it okay?"

I swallowed what was in my mouth and nodded, "Yeah it's really good. What is it?"

"My famous stuffed potato! Filled with the passed down spices, and potatoey goodness." He laughed and poked his potato.

I could feel his ego rising, "Who thought you the recipe?"

"Huh?" Zelos had this lost puppy look on his face.

"Ah, you know, someone had to teach you it, right?" I felt a bit award asking since he looked a bit far away.

"My mother, I guess. She always made me watch her cook. After that Sebastian gave me the recipe." He looked away and quickly changed the topic, "So did you hear about the dinner party?"

I almost choked, "What?"

He smiled and cleared his plate, "It's coming up this weekend, they now hold one every once a month."

I hated those things with passion; I always managed stand out from the rest, "Oh."

"Well, I've made reservations for two so you'd better be there." His voice held a teasing tone and he dumped the plate and pot into the sink.

I frantically searched for a reason not to go, "Um, I don't have a dress, I can't go."

"No worries." Waving his hand Zelos made his way back to me, "There's a whole bunch in your closet, I had Sebastian stock it up."

How'd he know I was going to come for sure?

"Oh, but what if they don't fit?" I tried once more.

Zelos sighed and leaned over the counter, dangerously close to my face, "They will, you got the body to fit into them…since the neck is quite low."

A little nerve twitched when he said that, "You'd better shut up or I won't go!"

----------------------------------------------

NOTE: wee little question, does it really matter whom you chose to cook for that Gnomelette guy?...He says "spicy!" no matter what --;;

Anyway…………….REVIEW

I should be updating a lot faster now.


	7. Memories

Thanks for reviewing:

Taishoku Yuri: aww, thanks!

FFIATOAL: um, here you go.

ManaMage: there's more to the avoiding thing later on. Thanks for the Gnomelette info.

MoonCannon: thanks. I choose Sheena, she's now Lloyds soul mate…along with Colette. Uh…what do you mean, 'big stuff'?

Sunnigen: Well, I'm going to update a lot faster now. so keep you're eyes open!

azuma ninja14856: hmmm…reviews, that's a very tempting offer…- Oh, Zelos can cook, he's pretty good but he puts a lot of effort into it. He was sweating at the earth temple scene.

Suzu Fujibayashi: Yes cute, but there's a story behind that. It all adds up to the grand finale!...or at least close to it…

Raine's Tears: Can't stray from his true nature for too long.

**Disclaimer: I not own nothing…no Tales of Symphonia no nothing **

**Memories **

Sheena's POV

Zelos was right…they were low on the neck. Not one of them is decent enough! By that I mean they all show way too much skin…typical of Zelos.

I sighed and stuffed the evening gowns back in the closet; I have plenty of time to decide what to wear.

I looked around my empty room and then out the window, it's nearing nightfall…Zelos still hasn't come home. It annoys me that he just leaves the place early in the morning and doesn't come home till late at night. Doesn't he even consider how I feel cooped up in here with nothing to do?

I let my head fall a bit, of course not. The way I treat him I'm surprised he still talks to me. I guess I should ease up on him, but sometimes he just makes me so angry.

Shaking my head I made my way out of my room and into the well lit hallway. It always amazed me how huge his house is. After all, the houses in Mizuho are not even half the size of his living room…that reminds me, how long can I live here?

Zelos is bound to kick me out some time or the other, I can't stay here forever. The only place left in the end is Mizuho, which now lies in ruins.

I've tried to stop thinking of what…I've done, but it's just impossible to forget my past. What bugs me the most is that there's always something wrong with what I do. The time with Volt, I really tried to make a pact the first time…but no one understood what he said so it just ended up in a total disaster. So many lives were sacrificed…because of me.

Now, where do I go from- "Yeouch!"

I looked up and rubbed my head, I had bumped into a hard oak door with all my pacing, "Stupid door."

I turned the knob slowly, funny. I never noticed this door before. The room was surrounded by darkness except for a few glimmers of light being emitted of the walls. I reached around for the switch and flipped it on.

"Oh…" This room was smaller than the rest but still quite large.

On the walls hung swords of many sizes and designs, probably Zelos' old fighting materials. Yet some were rusted and dated back years before his possible birth…who could these have belonged to? His father probably, I highly doubt Sebastian's into fighting.

On the other side were tiny, jewel studded daggers and long crystal necklaces. There was also a portrait much like the one in the living room of Zelos' mother. Under it, enclosed in glass lay two rings. One a plain band of platinum and the other decorated with stunning diamonds.

"These must have belonged to his mother." I mumbled to nobody in particular.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sharp glare of light, taking a closer at the glass case I noticed a carelessly thrown thick golden band with a name etched into it. Although it was too tiny to make out.

I moved along to the far corner of the room where a solitary wooden chest was placed up against numerous boxes. I sat down in front of it and pondered if I should open it. The chest had no lock so definitely it wasn't meant to be a secret of some sort. Still I prayed that Zelos wouldn't enter the room.

Inside was just a thick dusty book…it looked like an album. Gingerly I picked it up and blew off a layer of dust. I opened the cover to reveal old family photos. A man and a woman took up the first few pages; the pictures were in black and white and faded with age so I couldn't really make out who exactly it was. Though, I had a hunch it was most likely Zelos' parents. I wonder why he never mentions them.

The next few pages I noticed the man in the earlier photos was missing, only the woman was left, holding a clearly noticeable new born in her arms…she looks so sad. As I kept turning the pictures became more and more visible and then finally in color. These last ones were all of Zelos as a toddler.

I had to confess, he was so adorable dressed in various outfits …none of them pink. One picture even had him in a large cup laughing and pointing to something in the distance.

I stretched and yawned, that was the last of them, as I began to put back the heavy album something slipped out and landed beside my knees.

"What's this?" I picked it up and read the back, "_Picture by: Sebastian._"

There were many pictures with this written at the back so I turned it over without much thought. The picture held a six year old Zelos and his mother, standing out in the snowny grass beside an almost finished snowman. Zelos was reaching up to put on his carrot nose and his mother was smiling down at him.

This puzzled me greatly; Zelos once mentioned back in Flanoir that he hated the snow. He wouldn't say why and when I asked Regal late one night he told me that when it snows in Meltokio Zelos goes on a pilgrimage to the south. Zelos looked like he was having fun in this photo…so why would he have such bitter outlook towards the cold?

I shook my head and opened the album from the backside to put back the picture. That's when I noticed a small silver key hanging from a tiny nail drilled onto its hard cover. Carefully, I pulled it out and studied it. It had a soft red ribbon and on the key itself was the words, _study room._

I got up and looked around, sure enough there was another door and on a sliver plate it held the same words.

"Miss Sheena?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Sebastian's voice, "Y-Yes?" I tried not to sound suspicious.

"Dinner is served." he announced, tone unchanged, "Master Zelos is waiting for you in the dining room."

"Oh, alright. I'll be there in a bit." I pocketed the key so Sebastian wouldn't notice it.

He nodded, bowed, and left.

I sighed in relief, he hadn't said anything. So what I was doing wasn't wrong after all. I took one last glance at the locked door, feeling slightly guilty I fingered the small key in my pocket and walked out the door.

------------

"Hey hunny!" Zelos grinned widely and patted the seat beside him as I entered.

I pretended not to notice and instead sat across the table from him. He frowned and tried to get my attention, but failed.

Sebastian was also in the open room with us, humming softly and walking about placing closed dishes in front of us.

I looked up at Zelos, "What's Sebastian so happy about?"

"No clue." Zelos caught my gaze and held it, "He just burst into the kitchen, ordered me out and stared rattling around pots and pans."

Looking away I mused, "Does he always do this?"

I could still feel Zelos eyeing me, "No. Just when he feels like it. It gives me a break from cooking."

"Oh. Okay." I began to blush under his strong gaze and tried to concentrate on the boiled lobster in front of me.

Sebastian finally stopped moving and stood beside Zelos, "Dinner is ready." he then took of the lids from the silver platters and left the room.

I admired the food; lobster, salad, mixed rice and a roasted chicken, "Wow, this looks great."

Zelos grunted from the other end, "Didn't seem so excited when I cooked for you."

I tilted my head to one side, "What? I said your mashed potato was good."

"Stuffed potato." he corrected looking hurt.

"Heh. It's still a potato and I said it tasted good. What more do you want me to say?"

He furrowed his brows maintaining a childlike hurt look, "Didn't you notice I decorated it with parsley to add the rich flavor?"

I didn't know that was actually part of it, "Yeah…sure I did. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"No reason, only that you haven't yelled at me all day and it just doesn't feel the same." he answered with a hint of sincerity.

I was slightly taken back but bought myself back to normal, "That's because you weren't home all day."

He suddenly had a very smug look on his face, "Oh? Did my beautiful banshee miss me?"

"Don't call me that." I hissed, "Besides, I never said anything about '_missing you'_"

Zelos casually waved his fork in the air, "Oh please, I can see right through that tough act. You need me."

"Ha!" I spat, "That's as unlikely as you settling down with _one_ woman."

He raised his hands in defense, "Hey, it could happen."

"Zelos, old habits die hard."

"And…?" he asked fingering his empty plate.

"Well…I don't know…it's just hard to imagine you settling down…for good." I stammered all over; embarrassed I was actually talking about this. Even if it didn't concern me.

Zelos considered this for a moment, "Do you mean with you, or with someone else?"

I felt my ears burn and my cheeks tinged with pink, "Wh-what do you mean with m-me?"

Zelos smirked, obviously enjoying this, "I know you only meant what you said because you can see me settling down with you. But you know what they say, never say never."

I felt my cheeks burn up even more and the pink shading quickly turned into light red, "You don't make sense. I don't get what you're saying…"

"Sheena…" his voice grew deep and held slightly seductive tone to it, "…I know you want me."

I almost fainted when I heard that, but there was no way he could possibly be serious. Zelos was just toying with me, "No way! Why would I want you of all people! You're nothing but a philanderer!" I finally snapped.

He suddenly broke out in laugher, "There you go, oh hunny of mine!"

"What!" I demanded, "Now what are you talking about!"

He continued to laugh and smile broadly, "I got you to yell-OWW!"

I had got up and smacked him as hard as I could, "You stupid…stupid…stupid person!"

Phew…I'm done. And that didn't take long at all, now did it?

Well, REVIEW!

please?


	8. letters of love?

**I didn't mention it last chapter but Sheena doesn't know anything about Zelos' past, or anyone else. And his mansion has many rooms because it's way to big a building to hold just a main area and two bedrooms. **

hellokitty888: really? But there's not really much romance in it…but there will be! I think…

xxx Yukashi Tenshi xxx: well, I glad you read this one. Who exactly is Yuri? O.O

The Zelda Master: hmmm…it's one side of his past that I just threw in. Though not everything is as it seems.

AngelCatGirl: I have no idea where it all comes from. But hey, if it works I'll use it

thunder sister: don't hate Sheena. Her anger only acts as a mask to cover her true feelings.

SoulTaken: thanks!

Scarlet Kratos: O.O;; eeeepp!...rawaarrr! ……………-

azuma ninja14856: thank you.

Suzu Fujibayashi: yes I know. But sometimes I wish she'd be more…woman-ish, that way she'd already have told Zelos she's madly in love with him. They'd hug and kiss and it'd all be over.

E.S. Simeon: I was. Couldn't think of what else to write.

Doomed to a life without another's love: - the chances of that happening are slim to none.

**Letters of love?**

**Sheena's POV**

"Should I go in?" I wondered out loud.

I stood in front of the study room door playing with the ribbon of the tiny key. Ever since I've discovered this key my mind has been on nothing but this cursed locked door. On the bad side; I could get caught. Good side; Zelos left for Castle Tethe'alla and won't be back for a while. Something about the dinner party.

I shivered just thinking about it, "Should I?" I asked out loud hoping some voice out of nowhere would tell me what to do.

Silence.

I sighed and paced nervously in front of the door. I bit hard on my bottom lip and knocked on my head.

"You know what. I will." I looked up to the ceiling, "It'll be really quick."

I think I've gone mad. I've resorted to talking to walls.

I shook my head and pleaded with Martel that no one would catch me. I twisted in the key and with a soft _click_ the door opened. I pushed the door and flicked on the lights, careful to close it behind me.

It was small and cozy…and very messy. Letters, papers and empty envelopes were scattered everywhere on the desk and the numerous side tables. The only thing neat about this room was the chair that sat tightly tucked into the dark wooden desk.

I fumbled with the key and walked over to the picture frames thrown around the room…they were of his mother and him as a child. In one she was smiling happily with a two year old Zelos in her arms. Zelos had definitely taken after his mother. He had her bright blue eyes and sharp nose and chin. His hair color he must have gotten from his father.

I walked around the room a bit eyeing the rest of the pictures that were mostly similar to the first one; baby Zelos and his mother, baby Zelos and his mother…what ever happened to his dad?

There was also a bookshelf stacked high with thick, dust covered novels about the ancient war, the summon spirits of Tethe'alla, how to handle swords, the Goddess Martel and the hero Mithos…who in my opinion is anything but that.

One book in particular stood out from the rest…maybe because it was the oldest and its edges were covered in gold colored metal. I picked it up and dusted it. The book had a click type lock which easily sung open when I pulled at it.

There was no doubt that this was old-really old. So old that pages were crumbled and the writing in ink was smeared so that only a few words stuck out. As I flipped through it some pages were stuck together and others threatened to fall of their backing. I quickly closed it, if anything fell out of place I would be caught for sure.

Before I put it back I felt a sort of rough texture on the smooth metal. The words were blacked out quite a bit, "M…l…ne…Wi..d…r…"

I smiled thoughtfully; this must have been Zelos' mother's diary.

I stood up and moved to the desk where everything seemed to just clutter. I picked up a letter with flowers on the edge:

_Dearest Chosen,_

_Remember me? I'm the one with the lost puppy that you helped me find. I wanted to thank you personally but you looked really busy with all of those girls around you. How do you manage like fifteen thousand questions all at once? You're so cool! When I grow up I want to be just like you! _

_Thank you for finding Poh-pooh,_

_Izzy _

Poh-pooh? Puppy's name I guess. How sweet Zelos helped some little kid to find their dog. Hmmm…so he wasn't always like this…

I picked up a few other letters and scanned through them, they all seem to be from the same bunch of girls that follow him around now:

_Dear chosen, _

_I must say, they did a fine job in picking you to be Tethe'alla's next chosen. I mean you're absolutely perfect for the job! Good looking, smart, good looking, and good looking. Anyways, just a question…meet me at my house later? Me and the girls were thinking of having a sleepover. It should be fun, we have hash browns and tea!_

_Please come,_

_Allison _

Sleepover…huh. I bet anything Zelos wasted no time getting ready for it.

_Dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear chosen, dear Zelos, dear…_what?

Dear Zelos? I shuffled through the letters a second time. That one seemed to be the only one that addressed him by name and not by title. I found and read it over, the feeling of guilt coming back again:

_Dear Zelos,_

_I miss you already, and it has only been a week since we parted ways. Riding in this tiny thing they call a boat is making me sick and I long to be on land again. I mean I don't even have a kitchen in my room! Not that I normally do anything that requires one. _

_Oh, that gets me to my point. When I was staying with you I noticed you were quite the cook. And I really wouldn't want to see those pretty hands of yours getting burnt so enclosed with this letter is something you should find very handy. They even match your clothes. I'll write soon._

_Take care,_

_Hanna _

She stayed with him?...Were they close?...More than friends?…Just friends? I found myself worrying about something that usually doesn't concern me. Especially if it has to do with Zelos. But then why do I feel so anxious at of a sudden?

I shook it of and leaned down near the desk drawers, they were unlocked so I opened them without much hesitation. Folded letters were piled into one corner…that seemed to be the only thing there.

I picked up the first one and read it over:

_Dear Zelos,_

_I've finally reached home. I don't think I ever want to step out to shore ever again. That trip back was brutal in so many ways. One thing the service was horrible. Apparently they don't do 'after hour' shifts. Oh well, it's over now. So, how's life treating you? I hope you're not being burdened by all this chosen business. It looks hard having to put up with so many screaming women everywhere you go. Although I don't blame them entirely._

_I wish I could write more but I have to go to bed now._

_Keep in touch,_

_Hanna_

Her again? I hated the sudden anger rising in me and I had to force it down. There was a certain sincerity in her writing that made me hate her upon impulse. She seemed…so close to Zelos. Of course I'm just being crazy. I bet lots of other women were close to Zelos, after all, he did know like half the world's population.

I fumbled through the rest of them quickly. To my great disappointment they were all from this Hanna person…all filled with, '_I miss you Zelos'_ and '_keep in touch Zelos.' _They all made me sick.

I read through the last one out of sheer curiosity:

_Dear Zelos,_

_Guess what? I can come spend a couple of weeks in the summer with you! It'll be so much fun. I can't wait till then; it'll be just like old times. I've also learned to cook. I'm pretty good now, remind me to make you something sometime. Plus I got big news to tell you when I get to your place. I would tell you now but it'd just ruin everything. _

_Coming over means I have to ride in that horrible boat again. But I feel it's well worth my time._

_See you soon,_

_Hanna_

I hope she drowns. I sighed an leaned against the drawer, pushing it back in. I'm really surprised at my hatred towards this girl I only know through letters. I mean…Zelos isn't worth my jealous tantrums. I laughed quietly, thinking of all the things he says to make me angry…definitely not worth it. Still, there was this nagging feeling I just couldn't shake. It bothered me that I couldn't understand why it was there.

I snapped out of it when the front doorbell rang. Zelos. I started to panic and jumped out of the room and locked the door. I ran to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed, trying to catch my slightly hitched breathing.

"Sheena! Where are you?"

I heard him call from downstairs and decided that was a signal for me to come down.

"There you are!" Zelos greeted when I walked down the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit afraid it would be about my whereabouts earlier today.

"The dinner party's theme is this couple thing so you need to act like you love me or something okay?" Zelos tried to get away quickly.

"What! Why!" I yelped at the thought of getting friendly with Zelos of all people.

"The princess got a fiancée so in honor of that she's inviting all couples." Zelos stated with a disappointed sigh, "And she was so pretty too…"

"Zelos! I hate these stupid social things and I always will. I was going to come but now I don't think I'll be going at all."

"But Sheena-"

I cut him of in mid sentence, "No buts Zelos. I'm not going to pretend to be one of your hunnies just for your enjoyment."

"Sheena!" He attempted a fake whiney voice, "It's so much more. I need to be there to keep up my social status."

I was growing angry. Is that all he wanted me for? Just an item to make him look good?

"Forget it. Get someone else."

"But I want you!...Plus I already put down your name." Zelos cried and latched onto my arm to keep me from walking away.

I blushed but tugged at my arm, "Zelos let go!"

"Not until you agree to come with me without a fuss! You're my one and only exotic Mizuho beauty. You have to come with me. Plus, you're my favorite hunny!"

Exotic? Is that how he really sees me? Blehh, he could have at least come up with something better.

The weight on my arm shifted and I found myself pressed against his chest, with his strong arms holding me in place, "Come on Sheena. I'm going to be with you the whole time, you're not going to feel left out. Okay?"

His scent was intoxicating, I nodded slowly, "Uh…hmmm."

"Perfect. It's coming up next week so don't back out. Alright?" Zelos let go of my arms and proceeded to the living room where he began to talk with his butler.

I shivered at the loss of warmth.

"Yes that one."

Half way up the stairs I turned to face the conversing pair. Zelos looked worried and I had a bad feeling about this.

"No." Sebastian nodded, "I haven't seen it."

"Where could I have left it…I was so sure it was in-"

Zelos was interrupted by Sebastian who cleared his throat, "Last night you were awfully tired. You must have just over looked it. I'm sure it'll turn up in the morning."

Zelos seemed to be not paying much attention to this, "How far can a key go? Where is it?"

I stood frozen on the steps…they were talking about the key I have…

"Master Zelos. You should really get some rest. You're tired. Trust in me. The key will show up in the morning."

Zelos rubbed his temples, "I guess. I going to get something to eat first."

As soon as Zelos left Sebastian looked up towards me, almost sensing I was there all along and he gave me a small smile and a nod.

I returned his gesture with a lopsided, shaky grin...how did he find out?

**Ooooooo…and the plot thickens. --;; ok, well not really. **

**There's going to be a lot more Zelos and Sheena interaction from now on. Just to let you know **

**Anyways. REVIEW! **

**Pretty please - **


	9. Up in a tree

**As you may notice towards the end, there is no mention of this Hanna person. Sheena still remembers it but with other things in her way, it just doesn't come up yet. **

Scarlet Kratos: ((calls an ambulance)) Don't die! ((calls security)) Stay back Zelos!

Je Mlle Vous: I will.

Suzu Fujibayashi: hmm…close, but kinda the other way around, a bit…okay, I don't make any sense. O.O

The Zelda Master: hmm, just not the same is it? To think I could have remembered something as simple as a capital letter.

Yukashi Tenshi: Will be Yuri? Heehee, you two remind me of a friend of mine. Yes, I'm pretty sure I once knew someone named Alison, it's a pretty common name.

lugiamania: Matchmaker? That thought actullay never crossed my mind. I would say more but I'd just give away the ending.

**Up in a tree**

"Stupid thing…stupid party…stupid Zelos…" I grumbled trying to pull on the burgundy dress.

I managed to zip up the back and began to scrutinize my unruly hair. I quickly pulled out the pink ribbon and replaced it with a red one to match the dress…maybe I should wrap it in a bun.

I grunted in disgust and pulled out the ribbon again…stupid Zelos making me rush…

A voice deep in my conscience weighed in…okay; maybe I shouldn't have taken that nap in the afternoon…but if I didn't I'd just be sleeping now…stupid Zelos. It's his fault I was so tired in the first place.

He was the one who told me to deliver some letter to the King, on my way some lady was causing this huge commotion…apparently; her cat was stuck in a tree.

I redid the ribbon and scowled as it popped back out…so much for that idea.

Hmm, wasn't that the same lady who was threatening to make Zelos her pet a few years back? She really does have a tendency for losing cats…though I don't blame the feisty little fur ball. Anyone in their right mind would run away from that lady.

...I tried to, but she grabbed me by the arm and pointed desperately at a lone branch sticking out from the tree she was standing under.

"_You! Get my kitty down!" _

I growled remembering the tone of her voice, I told her quickly that I had something else to do, but she refused to hear what I was saying. After a while of arguing and making random excuses I placed the letter I was holding in her hands. I told her to hang onto it until my little rescue mission was over.

Flinging down the ribbon I stepped on it in frustration…I hate dressing up…and I hate Zelos, I'm not sure which I despise more. I bent down and searched the bottom of the closet for shoes. Pretty maroon ones stuck out in the far end. Pulling them out I noticed there wasn't too much of a heel on them…perfect.

"_No! My precious kitty!" _I can still remember that shrill voice of hers.

I shuddered inwardly, I felt ridiculous sitting up in that tree. Calling out, _"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." _

I think I was up there for quite a while, I know that at one point I felt my legs go numb. That cat was giving me evil looks. I hate to admit it but I was a bit scared at the moment, it was baring it's tiny fangs and scratching viciously at the branch.

It took a lot of coaxing to just be able to get the kitten to let me touch it…so I was up there petting it's rough-from-rain fur and silently begging I wouldn't fall of the tree. In my mind I can still see the crowd of noble's that gathered down below, whispering and pointing…how humiliating.

I slipped on the dark shoes and searched for a longer ribbon.

I swear, I was so tried when I finally got down with the shivering kitten in my arms. I would have shaken the woman silly if it wasn't for that big smile she gave me.

"There…" I picked out a similar red ribbon, but longer this time and settled for trying to bundle my hair…it worked.

If Zelos hadn't given me that letter this all would never had happened and I wouldn't be in such a rush now. Still, I guess I shouldn't be blaming this all on him. It was just a coincidence that I would wind up in a tree for some few hours.

"Sheena! You almost done?" Zelos called from downstairs.

I felt my stomach twist at the sound of his voice. I couldn't help but be nervous. I bit my lip and turned towards the mirror.

The evening grown held a simple design, straight and fitting on the waist. The sides I think I'd probably cover up with my hands most of the time. The only thing keeping the front and back together for the top half were thin strings crossing over the other until my waist line…it revealed quite a bit. Hard to believe this was the most decent of the bunch.

I sighed and pushed back one half of my bangs with a thin black clip…finally done.

I had to be careful not to trip on the hem of the dress while walking down the stairs. I concentrated solely on that, I didn't want to embarrass myself by tumbling down.

When I reached the bottom I saw Zelos sitting on the couch with his back facing me, so he didn't realize I was staring. I could tell from the back that his black tusk was lined with gold and his hair had been neatly braided with part of his bangs hanging freely down one side of his face.

I cleared my throat to signal I was there, "Um…Zelos, we can leave now."

He got up and offered me his hand, "My, aren't we a pretty sight."

My cheeks flushed slightly and I shifted on my spot, "Let's just go."

Seeing as I didn't take his hand he placed it at his side and Sebastian opened the door for us, "Have a good evening Master Zelos and Miss Sheena."

"We will." Zelos turned to give me a sly grin before letting me walk out first.

I made no move to walk any faster; the place of the dinner party was right beside Zelos' mansion.

Before we could enter the front doors Zelos pulled me aside, "Okay Sheena, here's the thing, now as much as you won't like this you still need to cooperate with me."

I nodded slowly and waited for him to go on.

"You have to pretend you're madly in love with me."

I opened my mouth to protest but he placed a finger on my lips and I instantly fell silent.

"Refrain from slapping me."

Once more I tried to speak but I was hushed immediately.

"Go along with whatever I say."

I gave him a quizzical look…what exactly was he going to say?

"And try not to look too surprised if I do anything."

Before Zelos could stop me I pushed down his hands, "And what _are_ you going to do?"

He gave me his trademark smile and took my hand, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

Zelos pushed open the door and I reluctantly followed, it was too late to run away now.

The room was warm and well lit. A few women in puffy dresses lingered in one corner, talking about the latest gossip. Their husbands at the desk confirming their reservations.

The two doors at either side were held open by butlers who nodded as the couples passed by. As a hazy figure I could make out the King and his daughter at the farthest end of the room.

"Come on." Zelos gave a gentle tug at my hand, "The line's gone so we check in now."

"Sure." I mumbled and walked over to the desk.

"Good Sir and Madam." The receptionist nodded our way, "What name are you booked under?"

"Zelos Wilder." He stated and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Yes…go on in." The man smiled curtly and moved onto the next person.

We walked in from the door on the left and since Zelos was walking towards the Princess I figured I should probably follow.

"Oh Zelos!" Hilda smiled as we approached, "So glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss such an important event, Princess." He declared running a quick hand through his hair.

Hilda giggled and beckoned a handsome brunette over to her side, "This is my fiancé, Alexander Demonte...Zelos, you've seen him before."

He held out his hand towards Zelos and then me, "Pleased to meet you, although I don't think we've met before. What's your name young lady?"

I shook his gloved hand, "No we haven't, I'm Sheena Fujibayashi."

"Oh!" Hilda suddenly spoke out, "Aren't you the summoner from Mizuho?"

Hearing that name made me flinch, "…Yes I am. We've met many times before."

"I remember now." She placed a hand on her cheek, "You really helped us out with Corrine."

…Corrine...

"Your father's calling me. Please excuse me." Alexander gave the Princess a quick kiss and left.

Hilda looked towards Zelos and then me, "You know Sheena, you're very lucky to have Zelos by your side."

I felt my cheeks heat up even though it was all fake, "T-thanks."

"Yup. She's so lucky to have me alright!" Zelos laughed and snaked an arm around my waist, "Aren't you, my…sweet little kitten?"

Kitten! Ugh…that brings back horrible memories. I simply smiled…for once I was at a loss for words…Zelos was going to get it the minute we reached back home.

Hilda gave us a lovesick sigh, "Now, this makes me want to have a chat with my dear Alex. All the best in your future."

With that she left, her fluffy dress bouncing down the room.

"Would you care for a dance?" Zelos asked with a deep, husky voice.

I highly doubt I can refuse in a place like this, "Fine." …or maybe it's just an excuse.

Zelos brought me closer and his arms circled my waist. I warily held onto his shoulders, not completely comfortable with my current position.

Zelos wasn't a bad dancer at all, his steps were fluid and refined. So far he hadn't tried anything lewd.

I found it hard to find my footing, I was stiff due the fact I was worried I'd step on someone's foot.

Zelos caught onto that, "Relax, let me guide you."

I nodded but it still took a while. I started to loosen up when I focused only on the soft melody of the music. It held a smooth, unwavering note for every five beats.

Just as I began to get used to the idea of being with Zelos for the rest of the evening someone had to go and ruin it.

"Zelos? Is that you?" A light voice broke us up, "Oh my! It's been so long, you're quite the young man I see. How are you doing?"

I looked up at Zelos, he was smiling broadly. I suppose his likes this old lady.

"Not too bad." Zelos shook her hand briefly.

It wasn't long before her wandering eyes fell on me, "Is this your partner Zelos?"

"Yes." His voice was steady, "Sheena, this is Roseanne. She used to take care of me when I was just a kid."

I gave the elderly woman a soft smile, "Pleased to meet you."

Roseanne returned the gesture and turned her attention back to Zelos, "Oh, she's a pretty one. I must say I'm very curious, where did you two meet? You were the Chosen; you must have been so busy."

"Originally it was when she used to come to Meltokio for the summon spirit research. We eventually ended up traveling together to regenerate the world."

At least it wasn't a lie, somehow it was still enough to make my stomach churn. Hearing Zelos talk so freely about something like this.

"How nice." Roseanne cooed, "What a wonderful time to build on friendship. Say, how long have you too been together?"

This time she had her head turned towards me. I started fidgeting with my fingers, "Um…about--"

Thankfully Zelos cut me off, "A little over four years."

…I'd expected him to say a couple months.

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**There, finally done. I'm not sure whether I should carry it onto the next chapter or just start after the dinner party ended…hmm, I have much thinking to do. **

**Well, why don't you help me out and review? O.O hmm…? **


	10. Slight change of heart for a drunken foo

**Wee! Lot's of reviews! Thanks a bunch! **

Lightning-Dono: new reviewer! Yay! ((squeals)) ahem…yes back to normal now. Hmm, Zelos does seem like the type doesn't he? Poor miss Sheena.

Sheena Fujibayashi: Are you another new one ((squeals)) heehee! I hope you're not too disappointed, he doesn't really do anything drastic…for now….-.-

Torrid: You too ((squeals again)) thanks! It's good to know they're in character but now it may not be so…

Suzu Fujibayashi: well, it's implied but this time around they all have their husbands.

The Zelda Master: the majority rules: I must continue. This is a strange chapter, no idea where it came from O.o

Yukashi Tenshi: hmm, say hi to the Kleenex box for me :D

New Moon Tears: oh? Never? Aww, well as long as you review:p

SoulTaken: Hanna will come up eventually. You don't seem to know about Zelos' Daddy? Well no worries, I'll bring it up soon.

lugiamania: Where I originally come from, I can see elephants eating the mango's off my mango tree. I was suspicious about that spelling from the beggining. Who knows why I didn't bother to check it out? Thanks for pointing it out though.

Scarlet Kratos: I'm glad you think so :D

**Slight change of heart for a drunken fool**

We were up on the balcony, watching the nobles and their "fake smiles," as Zelos calls it.

"Sooo," Zelos stretched on the railing, "You having fun?"

"Heh. These types of events aren't my thing. You know that already Zelos." I answered ruefully.

"Aww, come on." He sighed, "If you loosen up a bit I'm sure you'd have a great time."

"Do you like dinner party's?" I asked suddenly.

Zelos remained undaunted, "Course I do! I've been going to these things from birth…it's a custom around here."

"Do they really have nothing else to do?" I questioned, eyeing a woman in an abnormally large dress, "I mean, what do they do when there isn't stuff like this to go to?"

"So you're trying to say we rich are boring…"

"N-no! Th-it-that's not what I meant!" I felt slightly out of place, "I just-well, what do you do when you're bored?"

"Hmm…talk to my hunnies of course!"

"Oh! That's typical of you Zelos!"

He simply shrugged, "Can't say you didn't see it coming."

He had a point there, but I wouldn't let him know it, "Zelos, do you ever plan to settle down?"

He blinked back the surprise, "Where'd that come from?"

"Answer the question." I replied sternly.

"Let's see…hmm…no."

"Huh?" I had to admit, in spite of myself, I was still a bit taken aback, "Never? You're not getting any younger you know."

He gave me a wry smile, "Let's just say this love business doesn't work out for the great Zelos."

"What? Why not?"

"Bringing to mind certain incidents in the past…I have proof to back it up."

I gawked at that, "Do you mean to say you tried settling down before?"

His only response was a silly smile and a simple wave of his hand.

"Zelos! Where are going?" How dare he even consider leaving me in this wretched place. He has some nerve.

"Come on hunny, the night is young!"

I followed him until we reached the main hall, it was louder here than up there, "Zelos…?"

He had disappeared from sight. I grunted in disbelief. He takes me to this place of torture as his date and suddenly vanishes from sight? Hmmp! So much for him, oh, he's going to get it all right…

I found an empty table and slumped down miserably…so maybe I wasn't exactly his date, more like a fake date…I guess.

"Here you go!"

He had returned with a glass of wine and placed it directly below my nose.

"What's this for?" I grasped the crystal glass and swirled around the red liquid.

"Meltokio's finest!" He announced gleefully, "Try some."

I eyed it suspiciously, "What'd you do to it?"

He forged an upset look, "Nothing I swear, come on Sheena, maybe you'll relax if you have a sip or two."

I reminded myself I wasn't supposed to yell at places like this, "You think I need alcohol to relax?"

Zelos slowly stepped back, "Ah…just try some okay? I need to meet with Princess Hilda now…"

I snorted into the glass, 'try some' he says…how stupid does he think I am? I bet he did

do something to it. But…it does smell awfully sweet…I bet it tastes sweet too. I sipped it silently, a little more to the bitter side but still good. I didn't care how undignified I looked at the moment. I slipped my elbows onto the table and laid my chin on one palm for support. A couple of drinks later and this nightmare will all be over…

The noble men that passed by me, stared like I was a whole other life form or something like it…I really couldn't care less at the moment. I suppose their wives were worse to some extent. They walked by muttering something about the 'Chosen's poor taste.'…who cares…as long as it's me and the wine, I'll be just fine…just fine indeed…

A posh looking butler was approaching my table so I beckoned him closer, "Can I have two more?"

"Certainly miss." He took my empty glass and clinked down two others, 'Enjoy your drinks."

"I will." I smiled and switched the wine from one glass to the other, filling it up to the top. I quickly pushed the empty glass to the other end as another butler came by.

He took the glass but I stopped him before he left, "Can I have another one for when my…ah…husband returns?"

"Of course." He set it down on the other side…too far away…

I sighed into my still full drink, some husband Zelos would make…oh well; at least I can take his drink. I looked around for signs of him, no where to be seen. Well, it's only expected, he is a busy man after all. Heh, men they're all the same…

I drowned down the drink in one steady gulp...now for the other one. The room suddenly went dim and some tacky love song started to play…I finished the other drink as well and waited for the butler. I don't why these things tasted so good…actually they were awful; I was just intrigued by their terrible taste. Wash down the bitter with another bitter drink, the perfect remedy for boredom.

The floor started to fill up with couples…the scent of body spray and cologne just about knocks me out…"Hey, can I get another one?"

The butler who was still a table away rushed over and took the empty glasses and replaced them with two others. Funny how they practically trip over themselves when they think you're part of high society.

"Thanks." I mumbled as more and more people started crowding in. There's hardly any pure air left to breathe from. Not my problem…I swallowed half the tangy red liquid in two sips. I wonder if Zelos will ask me to dance? Maybe? Nah…I stink at dancing. He's probably found some drunk woman who plans on cheating on her husband.

I snickered at the thought, taking in another long sip. If Zelos was my husband he would be cheating on me right now…how unfaithful, he's a bad boy, he is.

I started to feel drowsy, when I tried to lift my head it was too heavy to hold up. I rubbed my eyes but my vision blurred. Ugh…I feel so sleepy…Zelos wouldn't mind if I slept for a while…just a little bit and I'll wake up before he comes back…

"Sheena? Hey…Sheena?"

"Who's there?...mmm…" I peeled open my eyes…I think it's Zelos, "…Z-Zelos…?"

"Yeah…what happened to you? If you wanted to sleep you should have at least told me. I could have taken you home."

He sounded strange…not like the real Zelos, "Home…where do I live?"

"Lets get you home."

I felt him pick me up, but my legs refused to cooperate. Resulting in me slumping towards the cold floor, "…ooops…"

He sighed and helped me of the floor, "Can you walk?"

"Nah-uh." I shook my head…bad idea, now I'm just woozier than before.

"Alright, I'll have to carry you then." He picked me up with ease, "Have you eaten anything tonight? You're not heavy at all."

"Nope…not eat nothing. Just drink." I answered truthfully, resting my heavy head on his shoulder, "So warm…but hard…"

"Ah…Sheena?...Are you drunk?" He asked as he walked out the door.

"Nope!" I giggled and then coughed, "No…"

"Don't lie." I couldn't tell whether he was serious or not, "I can smell it on you."

I sighed, "You're nice and strong…strong Zelos, pretty Zelos…"

He didn't answer right away, "You need some rest, it's going to be one hell of a morning."

"Why?"

"You'll see when you wake up. I have a bit of experience in this particular department."

"Oh…are you drunk too?" I questioned looking up at him…all I could see was his jaw…no fun at all.

He chuckled, "No, no. Somehow I managed to control myself."

"I see…" I paused for a moment, "Why didn't you ask me to dance with you?"

He stopped walking, "I didn't think you're the type for slow songs…"

"It's okay…I'm sleepy…"

"We're almost home, don't worry." He sounded softer than usual.

He continued to talk but I was too tired to listen.

"Mmmhmm…" I was so sleepy, what exactly was he saying?

Zelos rang the door bell and Sebastian answered, he said nothing. Or at least I didn't think he said any thing.

"Now say here." He put me down somewhere soft, "You need to sleep."

I rolled over to face him, clutching the pillow in my arms, "Will you sleep with me too?...huh?...Why are you red?...Zelos?"

"It's nothing." He quickly pulled a sheet over my shoulders, "Good night Sheena."

"Night, night Zelos…"

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**well, I took a while to update. I tried to post it earlier but every time I sat down to write it I just didn't feel like it. I guess you could call it a bit of writes block -.- **

**forgive any mistakes you find…I'm kinda sleepy so there's a chance I've missed some -.-;; **

**Anyhow! Please oh please drop of a review on you're way out :D **

**I give you a heart shaped cookie…it's chocolate! Although I don't entirely trust my baking skills… **

**Out of over 1000 hits, there's gotta be more of ya out there. Not that I'm complaining, I love my dear loyal reviewers! ((huggles)) **


	11. In times of need

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS**

**Lots of reviews! Yay! Ahem…on with the fic…**

hellokitty888: No, it was short. And for reviewing you get a double chocolate cookie.

Bballstar42: I'm touched at the thought, really. It's not everyday you hear that. But I make way to many stupid mistakes and misplaced words. I don't know what's up but probably lost of inspiration, but thanks for reviewing…you fuel my inspiration meter!

KnifeBloodNightmare: Oooo, scary name o.O…thanks for reviewing!

New Moon Tears: Your wait is over, here's the next installment.

Scarlet Kratos: Definitely not. ;D

Suzu Fujibayashi: It's wouldn't be a sheelos if she didn't :P But I honestly think that Zelos has enough manners to stay away from a close friend when she has no clue of what she's talking about.

StrawberryEggs: Thanks! Yup, better late than never :D….I have no idea what Vandread is but I'm assuming it wasn't something you expected.

doom9: Oh yeah, a lesson worth remembering.

SmileBeHappy: You never know, maybe Kratos is an alcoholic in hiding:P kidding. I never tried eating olives…always thought they'd be sour.

SoulTaken: Thanks for reviewing!

blooangel: Different people have different personalities when under the influence :D

The Zelda Master: Well I tried to make it better now, but I really have no clue. But I tried not to jump from thoughts to actions.

lugiamania: ……………………thanks……I can't believe I missed that. I know you'll probably find it hard to believe but I don't usually make those kinds of errors, I have to get in shape! School starts in two weeks! Eek!

Evlo: oh yes lots of hope :)

Yukashi Tenshi: Bob the Kleenex box…died? ((sobs)) I'll update in his memory. lol.

Lightning-Dono: I know what you mean!

CopyCatShinobi: ((blinks)) what do you mean by "10 hits" ?

**In times of need**

I woke up with a pounding head and a sickening taste trickling at the back of my throat. I tried to sit up but found my head was much too heavy to lift so I leaned back down into the pillow. I turned my head to the side; it was only eight, much too early to get up. I should just lie down for a while…just until the throbbing in my temples goes away.

I didn't know how long I slept but the pounding was mild enough for me to sit up and stretch my stiff body…no good, the slight twist of my neck only made me dizzy. I found myself biting down hard to keep from feeling like I needed to throw up. I struggled to remember the events of last night…it only ended in blank memory. Hell, I couldn't even remember where I was last night.

The picture of Zelos kept appearing before me every time I closed my eyes for even a second just to rest. Somehow, I felt he was involved with my current crisis. I was presently debating whether or not I should make a mad dash for the toilet bowl or wait until I couldn't hold it back anymore and let it all out on the sheets. The maid would take care of it…after all she's not paid to sit around doing nothing but take food from the fridge when no one's watching.

I lifted up my hand with great effort and placed it on my forehead…it felt hot. Was I sick?...couldn't be, I don't remember doing anything to get me sick. Maybe I was out in the rain yesterday? Though I had the feeling it didn't rain. Maybe I was out late on a windy night? But I remember the day being pleasant.

Somehow I couldn't help but blame Zelos for abandoning me. Here I was feeling like a pile of crap, searching for some form of memory and he's probably out fooling around with his hunnies. Zelos was funny like that, nothing more than an enigma to me. Always around when I don't need him, but never there when I do. Not that I feel I need him right now, but would it kill him to come in and see what I was up to?

I waited, almost expecting the man to walk in this very instant, blurting out the same pitiable pick up lines while trying to come up with new ones as he went along. I waited, but no one came. I held back a cough and turned carefully to the clock on the bed stand. It was nearly noon. I pushed off the covers, deciding to at least wash my face. I looked down and stared at what I was wearing; a formal evening gown. Did I use this as night attire? Or had I fallen asleep in this?

As I closed my eyes a vague outline of a large group of people formed…though there were so many it was quiet, almost as if they were whispering. I opened my eyes; it would do me no good to wrack my brain about it now.

I slipped my legs over the edge of the bed and placed my feet flat on the floor. As I stood up the feeling that my knees would give way any minute wouldn't leave me. I grasped the wall to support myself and made my way over to the bathroom. Unfortunately, just looking at it made me realize the sickening feeling was still with me.

I rushed over to the bowl and buried my face in it, emptying out the contents of my stomach. I sat on the cold tiles catching my breath. It did wonders to my system. I felt better just getting it all out. Flushing, I got up and rinsed out my mouth and brushed about three times over.

Now that I had gotten rid of everything I had eaten, if I had eaten at all, I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was. My empty stomach demanded food so I got up and hobbled my way over to the stairs. Sebastian passed under and catching my eye he smiled and nodded before moving into the kitchen.

I guess food must be ready by now. I was too hungry to care what I'd be eating as long as I was eating something. I walked down the stairs all the time wary of tripping on the hem of the gown. I hadn't bothered to change out of it; I would after I had something to eat.

I pushed open the swinging door; it was empty except for Sebastian who was standing by the stove. My heart fell; as much as I hated the very sight of that redhead it was awkward not seeing him here.

"Lunch is almost ready; it'll be there in a while." Sebastian informed with his back to me, minding the stove.

I nodded but felt stupid, he couldn't even see me. I settled for taking my seat and waiting patiently for the butler to finish.

Sebastian returned by my side and placed a platter of boiled lobster and salad in front of me, "How are you feeling Miss Sheena? Master Zelos has informed me that you might not be feeling your best today."

I was puzzled, how would Zelos know that? It made me loath him even more, I know I shouldn't be selfish but the thought of him knowing and still taking off disgusted me, "Fine…I'm just a little hungry."

He smiled concernedly, "Eat as much as you like, Master Zelos won't be joining you so the whole dish is yours."

The lobster seemed to come alive and poke me in the head, "I see…thanks."

"Enjoy your meal." With that he strode of into the other room.

I poked the fork straight through the lobster and munched on it, pushing around the salad to the side. A bunch of lettuce leaves and baby tomatoes didn't look so appealing anymore. But I have to thank Sebastian for at least making something; I always thought he only served. Not actually cooked the meals himself.

I finished eating quickly and placed the dish in the sink ready to wash it.

As if sensing what I was about to do Sebastian entered the kitchen, "You can leave that Miss Sheena, I'll see that it gets taken care of."

Usually I would have argued that I could do it myself, but I wasn't in the mood, "Thank you."

"I see that you still haven't changed from the dinner party last night, you must have been awfully tried." Sebastian said moving to wipe the crumbs off the counter.

I looked down at the wine colored dress; it all came back to me in bits and pieces. I began to remember what I was doing. I also remembered that Zelos was with me, "Oh, yes…I should go change now."

I lingered by the door, wanting to ask where Zelos was now but I thought better of it. After all, I didn't really want to know.

"Something wrong Miss Sheena?"

I looked up, "No, no. It's okay. I should go now."

He nodded and I left, picking up my dress as I walked back up the stairs. I twisted the handle and slipped in side searching for my robes.

I opened the closet to find them folded neatly and kept in a pile; those maids can't take a mess even if it was hidden from view. I pulled them out and started to change into them…they had the smell of fresh laundry. I suppose they needed to get cleaned up sometime or the other.

I paused on tying the pink sash when I heard the door open. I hurried to secure the knot as I moved to open my door slightly. I couldn't tell who it was from here so I walked down the stairs. And if anyone asked, I was getting a glass of water.

The voices where muffled by the door separating the kitchen from the main room. I pushed open the door and stopped when Sebastian turned to me.

"May I be of some assistance Miss Sheena?"

I shook my head, "Thanks, but it's alright, I just wanted a glass of water."

He made a move to stand, "Certainly."

I sighed; I couldn't do anything on my own here. I turned towards Zelos who was perched on a high stool browsing through papers. I wonder why he hasn't said anything yet.

"Master Zelos, if you are done with the paperwork I would like to take a look at it as well. If it is permitted." Sebastian returned to me carrying a glass but directing his attention to Zelos, "Here you are Miss Sheena."

I took it gratefully, "Thanks. You know, you don't have to call me Miss all the time. Just Sheena is fine."

Sebastian shook his head, as if it was a crime not to, "Forgive me, but it is unacceptable for me to address you with any other title when in the residence of Master Zelos."

I gave him a smile, "I understand, but if it's a personal thing, I really don't mind being called Sheena."

Zelos finally spoke, "No matter how hard you try, Sebastian will still call you Miss. It's his duty. Oh and, I'm almost done with the papers. You can have it tomorrow."

"Thank you Master Zelos. I'll post them when I'm done."

"Duty?" I questioned facing Zelos.

"Yup. That's right." he leaned forward, "If anyone hears him calling you just by name, word will go around that he's not such a wonderful butler. And believe me, word spreads fast around here."

"But if I don't care what he calls me, why should that affect his status?"

Zelos shrugged, "I don't really know the exact details and all, but think of it as part of the job. When you're a doctor you cure people. When you're a merchant you sell stuff. When you're a blacksmith you make stuff. And as a butler you serve people."

I didn't get how it had anything to do with calling me Miss but I nodded anyways. I figured it was just one of those things you weren't supposed to get right away, "Oh…I see."

Sebastian smiled, "If you need anything I'll be in the garden."

Then he left so that I was alone with Zelos still holding a cup full of water I never wanted in the first place. I wasn't thirsty; it was only supposed to be some sort of an alibi. If I were to take the glass by myself I would have only filled it a quarter of the way.

"So." Zelos started, "What've you been up to today?"

I had to hold back on getting descriptive, "Nothing pleasant."

He chuckled, "Hangovers aren't supposed to be pleasant hun. That's why you don't go drinking all night long when you're not used to it."

I was angry at the fact his tone sounded like he was explaining this to a five year old. At least I knew what I did last night, "I know that already Zelos, you don't have to explain it to me."

"Oh? Is that why I had to carry you home last night? You were so intoxicated you could barely string together a proper sentence."

I growled, "You didn't try anything funny did you? 'Cause if you did I swear--"

He stopped me before I had a chance to finish, "Relax my voluptuous hunny. You temped me but I knew better than to get involved when you didn't know half of what you were talking about."

I became confused, which fueled my anger, "What are you talking about? I don't believe you have the will power to keep your hands where they belong."

He sighed, "Sheena, you would have found yourself in absolutely nothing when you woke up this morning if something had taken place last night. Yet you were still in your evening gown, correct?"

My face flushed at the thought, "How would you know what I was wearing?"

"I put you to bed, and I would have read you a bedtime story but you fell asleep too soon."

I couldn't think of a proper argument to fight him on, "Well, whatever. I doesn't matter."

I went and emptied the water down the drain hole in the sink, if I drank it I'd probably just choke.

"Anyways, how're you doing, now that you've got all those glasses of wine out of your system?" he asked after a while when I thought the conversation was done.

I turned and took a seat opposite of him, "Not too bad I guess. The nausea has died down, so all that's left is the headache."

Zelos grinned and shuffled through the papers on his desk, "That's good…you know, I came in to check on you before I left to see the King. But you were sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you. I mean, I wouldn't want to be woken up from my beauty sleep."

Now I almost feel bad for cursing him earlier on today, it seems silly to be blaming him for my drinking spree. Somehow, he hardly ever makes sense to me anymore. Sometimes I want nothing more than to see him dead but thinking about it, he does have his charming side. The one not covered up by that fake smile he's constantly wearing. Though the day I admit that, is the day hell freezes over.

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**There, I'm not sure how long it took me to update but I finally got to typing this thing out. **

**Well, I want to get in as many chapters as I can before school starts…which is in about two weeks soooo…ya know whatcha need to do.**

**Review! But I do understand that some of you already have started school but you know I won't update unless I have a reason for it ;D **

**So give me one and click that little button down below :) **


	12. The mistakes we make

**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of symphonia.**

A. R. Russ: That's really nice of you to say, but me and books? I'd never know what to write about.

Phaidra13: Strong and mysterious…well it would work elsewhere but she's kind of suffering from running from Mizuho and everything. Eh, I'll try to fit it in where possible.

Anonymous Tos Luvah: yup, very bad Zelos.

Eliannora: Aw, well it's good you and sister good something good out of it :)

CopyCatShinobi: Not a problem with the "0's" and I sure hope comical was meant in a good way :P

jiri-chan: Wow, 1:15…now I feel bad for not updating for so long.

Hazumi Yoi: 2 weeks? 5 days? I completely forgot what I was talking about…eesh…I have to start updating faster.

Neko-Koorime: in that case I kinda let you down huh?

Torrid: you might see a glimpse of that in this chap.

Blissful Twilight: ooo, cookies! Yes, I'm sick of all the Shelloyds too. More Sheelos!

Bballstar42: oh, yeah. Totally.

Sheena Fujibayashi: Yeah, same here. I didn't originally didn't read TOS fics but I started reading this section (and writing this fic) before I got the game. Ugh, details were so hard to put in when you have nothing to refer to.

Krogstad: When I'm glad you liked it, but why would I bother continuing a story that no many people like? I have to be sure I'm writing for a reason :)

hellokitty888: Exactly, I can't imagine throwing up all day to be fun o.O

Suzu Fujibayashi: Yeah, sadly…Sheena will always be Sheena. Stubborn to the very end.

Scarlet Kratos: it's seems I'm not completely burdened with work so updates during weekends are possible.

lugiamania: headaches are horrible, can't think straight with them.

StrawberryEggs: heehee, not as many as you think.

azuma ninja14856:D it's always nice to hear that.

**The mistakes we make**

I dangled Corrine's bell from the tips of my fingers, I had to admit, I missed Mizuho. I missed waking up in the morning to the low wooden roofs. I missed the quiet buzz of morning activity. I missed getting up early only to fuss over what I had to cook for breakfast. But most of all I missed grandpa and Orochi, they were family to me and I longed to see them again. Though the reality of it all is that I can't return, not now…because of what I'd done and how I had handled it was a shameful thing indeed. The people of my village already hated me, just thinking of how they would react to my return frightened me to some extent. I shouldn't have ran, but I did.

The night air blew loudly around me, whipping my hair sharply against my face, Meltokio was so different. The people were different, the shops were strange and their manners blunt especially when addressing people without a title. People like me. I hated the way I stuck out in this city, but I had to get used to it.

Zelos was somewhere in the house, when I stopped by his room early in the evening I had heard him mumbling to himself, something to do with the handling of the Church of Martel. I didn't feel like disturbing him since I had nothing to say to him. I had just walked past his room and onto the balcony.

"Miss Sheena?"

I turned around already knowing who it was, "Yes, Sebastian?"

"It's awfully windy out there; you wouldn't want to get sick." he stepped out into the balcony as he said this, "You're going to have a terrible cough by tomorrow, you've been out here since evening."

"I'm fine, really. Nothing I'm not used to." I turned back around thinking of the cold Mizuho mornings I had to wake up and train shivering in my thin purple robes.

Sebastian didn't push me on that topic nor did he leave my side, it occurred to me he might be hesitating to say something. Not wanting to seem the least bit rude or scare him away I stayed silent and waited for him to start.

The only sounds for a long time after that were the howling wind and the noisy rustling of the leaves. I almost thought Sebastian had forgotten about saying anything and just stood there trying to enjoy the view of the very ugly trees.

"Miss Sheena, if it isn't too much to ask--" he paused glancing at me for approval to continue.

Alas I was wrong about my earlier prediction, "Go ahead Sebastian."

He nodded, "I mean it in no way imposing, just as a curious question—what were you doing in that room a few days ago?"

I knew what he was talking about but I wanted to delay the answer I was supposed to give, "What are you talking about?"

"The room in which you found the key." Sebastian smiled gently, "You do not have to worry, Master Zelos won't hear a word of this conversation from me."

That helped a bit, but I was pretty sure it's Sebastian's duty to remain faithful to Zelos, "Nothing really, I was just…looking around."

"Did you find what you were looking for Miss Sheena?" the butler asked in the most casual way possible.

I fumbled with my words, the things I found did me no good, "Ah…I wasn't really looking for anything in particular…just browsing."

"I see, it must have been hard with how messy the Study room was, I keep telling Master Zelos that I would clean it for him but sometimes I find he's just too picky about that room."

I gulped, hard, for an old man Sebastian sure was sharp, "Messy? It looked fine to me." in fact I had seen pig sty's kept in better condition.

The aged man shook his head, "Master Zelos should consider neatening it up, you never know when someone might stumble upon something meant to be kept hidden."

That statement was only too true, "I…agree."

Once again it was silent, uncomfortably so. I knew, without having him say it that he had some idea of what I had been up to that day. I almost wanted to ask him about what had been bugging me from the time I "broke into" Zelos' precious Study room. The one thing that had me feeling so confused everything that revolved around that self-centered redhead.

After a while of having the tip of my nose glow red with the cold I sighed and hoped I would receive an answer I wanted to hear, "There is this one thing…" I trailed of wondering if I really should ask, "But…it's kinda personal…so--"

"You have my word, what is said here is strictly confidential." Sebastian assured me.

I nodded bluntly and continued, "There was one thing that stuck out when I was in…there. Who—who is Hanna?"

"…I thought as much." Sebastian turned to me with a knowing smile, "She was once a close acquaintance to master Zelos."

"I got that from the letters…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Her father Charles is a brother to the current King and his daughter, Hanna, in turn is related to Princess Hilda…that was how she came to meet master Zelos. As you know, him being the Chosen he is required to take part in meetings held at the castle—where Charles and his family were staying—and obviously they were to meet sometime or the other seeing as Hanna was always around Princess Hilda."

"And let me guess—like every other woman Zelos had to make her one of his 'hunnies'" I grumbled softly.

"This one was different, sure in the beginning it was no more than physical attraction, but it soon came to be much, much more."

I don't know why I did it, but I scowled bitterly and spat, "Ngh! Zelos ever thinking of settling down with one woman? That's a first."

Sebastian kindly disregarded my rude outburst, "Oh but he did, and it lasted for quite some time, even though she had to leave Meltokio to go back home every so often, somehow master Zelos made sure it worked out."

My heart seemed to freeze in its spot, I knew this was a thing of the past because Zelos is currently single but still I couldn't help that automatic reaction, "…oh…"

He started up again, "And the rest—what happened in during the following year is up to master Zelos himself to tell you, it would not be proper for me to speak of the rest."

I practically choked after hearing that, "W-What? You can't just start something and not finish it!" I didn't care if I was yelling, it wasn't fair, "And I can't ask Zelos either!"

Sebastian shook his head in apology, "I'm truly sorry Miss Sheena but I do not think it would be wise to tell you more without my master's approval. After all, that following year he refused to speak about Hanna any more. She was merely a thing of the past."

With that he bowed and left, saying dinner would be ready in a while. I shouldn't have expected him to actually tell me everything. A butler's got his boundaries. Still, I had a nagging feeling tugging at my chest; if I ever wanted to know how unhappily this romantic escapade ended I would have to ask the one person in the middle of it all. The question was, how would I even begin?

I should have known I wouldn't like the butler's answer, my gut instincts are usually always correct. Up until recently I had convinced myself I hated the one they call Zelos Wilder, I was so sure I had this extreme revulsion towards him I blocked of the possibility of anything else away with silly excuses even I found hard to believe at times.

Hence, I was not prepared for this sudden wave of loneliness that struck me almost as harshly as the fact that I was probably banned Mizuho. Maybe I was only lonely because Corrine was no longer with me, or maybe because in running from my home I no longer have the kind people who took me in as their own. Or perhaps it was because I sometimes yearn for a partner to fall back on. Thinking about Zelos and how he had found that special someone once before made me wonder if I ever will.

Hearing the distant sound of footsteps in the hall I slipped Corrine's bell back into my robe pocket, thinking it was only Sebastian coming to inform me that dinner was ready. But it wasn't Sebastian; it was the one person I wasn't prepared to talk to at this moment.

"Sebastian told me you were out here." Zelos walked in and stood at the other end of the small terrace, "And he's right about the wind speed, you're going to catch a cold if you're not careful."

"I'm fine." I stated plainly.

"Alright but let me warn you, the nights in Meltokio aren't like those back in Mizuho." Zelos eyed me from his corner, "But I'm sure you know that already."

"I do." I muttered hoping he would go away, I needed to sort out my thoughts and he certainly wasn't helping.

"I see. So what were you up to all day? I don't think I've seen your pretty little face since breakfast." he was failing at making a conversation.

"Nothing." I answered, when would he leave?

Zelos shifted his footing, "Now you know how much I hate to see a lady upset, so come on, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I straightened up, "Really."

It was dark but I still saw him frown, "Now I know something's wrong. Spill it Sheena, I won't bite."

I threw him a sarcastic look at that comment, "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About me?"

He had asked it so suddenly I almost blurted out a 'yes', "I wouldn't be caught dead thinking about you of all people."

"Oh hunny, am I really that revolting?" Zelos teased, slipping his hands behind his head.

"You don't know the half of it." I smirked at his stumped reaction, "Why'd you ask?"

"Ah…just wondering." he grinned devilishly, "I mean, who doesn't dream of the great Zelos and his mighty charm?"

I raised an amused brow, "What charm you philanderer?"

"The one that has the knees of all women buckling, the one that no female can resist--"

"Get over yourself." I interrupted his fake speech, "Some women—those with taste—are immune to this 'charm' you possess."

"Oh?" he pretended to be greatly surprised by this, "The entire world's hunnies are destined to become mine. Believe me dearest, no one can escape my manly charm."

I snorted but the rest was meant to be inaudible, "Obviously not."

But Zelos heard, "What was that?"

Unfazed I let out a frustrated breath, "You weren't always that good with the ladies, now were you Zelos?"

He shrugged out of habit, "The great Zelos has never lost a single woman."

"Except for Hanna." The minute the words left my lips I instantly regretted it. They weren't meant to slip out, one second I was thinking about it and the next I had said it, before I could stop myself. I saw Zelos' jaw visibly tighten; I had without a doubt, struck him hard.

_**Finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**I know…it's been forever since I last updated. I guess I was concentrating a bit too much on my newest Sheelos fic I completely forgot about the rest, so much I didn't know where I was going with this fic anymore. But, not to worry, I'm back and another update shouldn't be too far away. :) **

**Q.Q I hope none of you have given up on this, please review. **


	13. A bond that cannot break

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS**

CopyCatShinobi: Good ways are the best ways. I get tongue tied…or word-tied in this case a lot, then I have to go into long details of what I'm trying to say but I don't mind if it takes a while. The best fools are good fools…iye…I've got to stop that.

Mxgrl: cliffy's keep people interested :)

Suzu Fujibayashi: all will be revealed…just scroll down :P

Hazumi Yoi: lol, it's okay, we'll just forget that. Yeah she said something stupid alright

Drifting Sorrow: all done!

blooangel: thanks! I think I've got me inspiration back…for now.

FemaleLink: thank you.

honeydew-slush: I know…_some come back_

Eliannora: relate?...i hope that's not a terribly bad thing.

SoulTaken : and it's updated!

hellokitty888: she should really get a thwack on the head for that…oh yeah…but Zelos isn't really the type to do that. Too bad :)

StrawberryEggs: you'll find out the whole Hanna story now, interesting…hmmm…about "on bended knee" don't know when I'll update that, but it is coming…I just have to start sometime soon…

Krogstad: you're right…but, in writing its somehow different…I draw a lot, and I do that just because I feel like it but in writing…especially when people review, it's better to know that what you're doing is for a reason…right? I don't really know how to say it, I hope you can understand my confusing point of view, but I'll keep what you said in mind.

lugiamania: that's right!

**A bond that cannot break**

It was eerily quiet, the harsh night wind blowing coldly at my half frozen face. My lips were pressed firmly into a thin line and my breath caught in my throat. How could I have been so stupid? I continued to stare at Zelos, stiff in my position, almost too afraid to move. Once again, how could I have been so thoughtless? Come to think of it I don't think I've moved an inch since I spoke those dreaded two words. Couldn't I ever keep my mouth shut for once? I silently begged Zelos to say something, not look at me but just say something-anything. If he did turn to me I might say something to only make the situation worse.

I kept my eyes firmly on the side view of his face; he was leaning with his back to the balcony railing. His black collared shirt was sleeveless so that I could see how tense the muscles on his arms were. His legs were stretched out in front of him but stiff and his eyes were glazed over in thought. To my great relief they didn't seem angry…but then again, they never did. It was always the same expressionless sight when I looked upon those brilliant eyes of blue. I won't deny it and it's not because I'm scared to death of being murdered on the sight, but I always did think Zelos had very pretty eyes. Maybe someday I'll tell him that…maybe right now, to lighten the mood…no too risky. Just keeping my mouth shut was good enough for now.

After terrifying myself silly with minutes that seemed to drag on for eternity I become conscious that Zelos wasn't going to say anything. He probably didn't want to look at me anymore…that thought saddened me, I was all alone in this house…the only person I knew well was Zelos and if he hated me and Mizuho hated me…how would I cope with all that stress? It was too much of a burden to bear. I had to say something…but what?

My mind raced with possible conversation topics but all of them were left hanging in mid-sentence. They all seemed pointless, no matter what I said it wouldn't change the fact that I had let something terrible slip. Zelos would know for sure that I had been snooping through his stuff. For once in my life, with matters concerning Zelos I realized that I truly cared…whether it was out fear of losing an old comrade or something much, much more, I cared deeply and I knew I had to do something to make it right again…even if it never will be.

I opened my mouth to speak, "Ze--"

"How did you know?"

There was a lump in my throat, I understood now that Zelos was trying to calm his voice all that while he wasn't speaking because it still had a hint of bewilderment.

Without waiting for me to answer, his eyes still fixed firmly on the marble tiles he repeated a little more audibly this time, "How did you know? About…_her_?"

I had two options; tell Zelos I was browsing through his stuff after stealing a key and breaking into a private locked room, or say that Sebastian told me about it. I was strongly leaning on the last choice, so strongly that if it took physical form it would have toppled over with my weight.

Then I had to consider the consequences of each, which were equally devastating.

If I told Zelos I'd been rummaging through his stuff he would lose all trust in me, our friendship would be shattered and I'd feel so terrible I'd have to live of the streets begging for money or worse bunk with one of the people in the slums. But if I blamed it all on Sebastian he would certainly lose his job…one which he's had for decades. I could never deal with that type of guilt…it would be a bit too overwhelming…but I couldn't tell Zelos I was sticking my nose where it didn't belong either. I know for sure I wouldn't react positively to a situation like this if I were in his place. Zelos has one too many bad marks against me and another one, especially of this magnitude would surely cause me to fly of the handle.

"…well?" Zelos asked again in a cold, hollow voice.

I guess I was taking too long to answer…there was no easy way to say this, "Zelos I'm…I'm really sorry. But I don't know how to say this…in a way you won't hate me for it…" my voice was barely a whisper, it was weak and frightened…was this really me?

"Go ahead." He said so calmly it made me shake.

I turned my back against him very slowly before starting up again, "A letter."

I heard some shuffling behind me before a sudden, slightly shocked "What?"

"..a letter…" I repeated at snails pace, "I found her letters."

"Oh." Came the brief answer, "Where?"

"In the room." I think my voice squeaked just about then.

"…room?...what—the study room?" Zelos mumbled the next part under his breath, "I could have sworn I had it locked…"

I held my breath so sharply that my chest seemed to inflate for a second, I would keep my yapper shut at all costs…Zelos can continue thinking the room wasn't locked, I wouldn't say a word about it.

After a few agonizing moments Zelos let out a ragged sigh, "…I didn't lose her…"

"Huh?" I turned back to face him, he had his hands on the stone railing and he was looking somewhere into the thick mass of trees ahead of us.

"I didn't lose her…." He responded a bit thickly.

I rubbed my arm, I could feel the goose bumps on it already, "But…you aren't with her now…right?" I asked timidly just to make sure.

His grip on the railing tightened till his knuckles turned white but his face remained placid, "Sheena…you can't lose something you never had."

"What do you mean?" I shook my head in confusion, "I thought you liked her. Sebastian sa--" I stopped myself abruptly, hoping he didn't notice my second slip-up of the day.

Zelos smiled…a half a curve at the corners of his lips, "I see, what exactly did good old Sebby say?"

I clenched my fists to stop them from shaking, "Nothing. I can't say …It doesn't feel right. If you're going to hate someone it might as well be me…one more person won't matter anyways…" I trailed of drearily thinking of all those I left behind.

Zelos shifted so only his face was turned to me, "I'll follow you up on that last one later but I never said anything about hating you. In fact you can go ahead and tell me what Sebastian said, it's not like I told him to be all hush-hush about it."

The iciness of his tone had grown thin enough for me to manage a quick glance at him before saying, "He really didn't say much…just that you really liked…" I had trouble getting the word out, "…liked Hanna, but after a while you wouldn't talk about her anymore. I tried to get it out from Sebastian but he just wouldn't tell me." I stared Zelos straight in the eyes, he was looking right at me, "He's a good butler you know."

He grinned, "I know. And what he told you is correct except it's missing one tiny detail…"

I pushed back my hair, relieved that he wasn't mad anymore, "What's that?...if you don't mind me asking."

"The feeling wasn't mutual...not for very long anyways." He waved his hand casually, "You see I never really told Sebastian the nitty gritty of it all. I may have liked her, and don't get me wrong she was crazy for me but it soon fizzled out. It's a lot harder to maintain long distance relationships than it seems."

Not having anything else to say I murmured, "I see."

Zelos went on, nodding first at what I said, "I—we never discussed it, but she knew…and I knew that our relationship wasn't going to last much longer. We remained close and I did try to make it work again without looking desperate…but she had moved on."

"Oh…" I felt stupid interjecting various noises, but what else was I supposed to do when he paused so suddenly?

"Then she sent the one letter that confirmed it. She said she was coming to spend the summer with me and that she had something she wanted to tell me." Zelos stopped again at looked at me to make sure I was paying attention and he wouldn't have to repeat it later.

I most certainly was, "What happened then?" it was almost like watching a thriller unfold in one of those Katz theaters.

"She came here...to this house" he explained, "And I knew she had moved on."

I had now taken to leaning on the railing also, "How could you have known?"

"She told me." he said bluntly.

"Just like that?" I found it hard to believe anyone could be so tactless, "She stopped by on her summer just to tell you she moved on?" I realized my voice had gone up a couple levels but I couldn't help it, "How could she have done something like that?"

"Sheena…" Zelos sighed and ruffled his hair, "You forget we were only _friends_ at that time"

"..But still…" I trailed off before continuing again, "So…how'd she tell you?"

Zelos neatly folded his arms over the railing, "Well…she came over and told me she had something to say…I asked and she showed me…she showed me…"

I didn't want to push him, whatever this Hanna person showed him it must have been big since he's barely able to say it.

He shook his head, probably to clear his mind before starting, "She showed me her hand…and on it was one hell of a rock."

I blinked a few too many times, "What?"

He turned to me and gave me half a smile, "A ring Sheena."

I grinned sheepishly, I guess I really can be dense sometimes, "oh…of course."

"That's how I knew…" Zelos pushed away from the railing and the next minute his hand was on the small of my back, pushing me forward, "It's cold out here, we shouldn't upset Sebastian. Dinner was served a long time ago."

I stood firmly on the ground so I wouldn't move any further, "What happened after?"

"Nothing much." He moved in front of me and held open the glass door, "Come on, you're going to get sick."

"_Nothing much?_" I echoed in disbelief, "But you still loved her…why didn't you tell her?"

He let go of the door handle and it closed with a soft _click,_ "Sheena…" the way he said my name was barely in a whisper that caused little shivers to run up my stiff spine, "What good would it have done?"

"She would have known at least." I noticed just how loud my voice was compared to his whispery tone.

"And done what?" he questioned without actually wanting an answer, "She was going to get married to some guy named Wilfred in a week from when she'd told me, what would she have done?"

"S-she…" the answer that came out had not an ounce of logical thinking to it, "S-she would have left him!"

He sighed rather hotly, "No she wouldn't have. She loved him, she told me herself and I know she meant it." still he struggled to keep his composed demeanor even though he was far from it, "What we had was a one time thing—a summer love, short-lasting and meaningless—that's it."

"After you'd _broken up _or reached an agreement…if you still had feelings for her why didn't you tell her?" I questioned loudly.

"Listen!" he voice was shrill but amazingly controlled, "I'd like to continue thinking that I did the right thing in keeping my mouth shut. I have enough regrets in my life right now; I certainly don't need another one."

I was momentarily silenced, and when I did speak again, I turned my face slightly to the side and mumbled, "Don't you ever think it could have been different?...just think…you could have been married by now…"

I couldn't see his face but when Zelos spoke I knew he was no longer angry for his sarcastic voice cleared it all up, "Oh, wouldn't you like that? One less burden on you, huh?"

"No…" I looked up and gave him a smile that used to be reserved for late night stories with Orochi when we used to gather around the bonfire during our childhood, "…I think, I like you better as you are now…"

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**Okay…so it took a little longer for me to update than I thought but I had parts of it done at a time but all my assignments and projects got in the way so I couldn't update when I wanted to. **

**Anyways, has this new "reply" thing where you send a review reply straight to the user…I'm not sure how you know you've been answered or not but would you prefer that I review like that or continue writing reply's as I've always done it?**

**I'll take it as a pole! Or a survey…sort of…**

**Don't forget to review **


End file.
